


Malphabet

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Alec & Jace Parabatai bond, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, M/M, Malec, Malec get Married, Mostly Fluff but some Angst too, some smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: Malec Alphabet Drabbles / Oneshots from A-Z, set at different times throughout their relationship. Occasionally featuring all of the other characters but always from Magnus or Alec's POVs and centring on their relationship...





	1. A is for Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently joined the Shadowhunter fandom thanks to a few days of Netflix in bed after a minor surgery and I'm a little Malec obsessed right now. So please bear with me, I've tried to stay in character as much as possible but I realise a) I haven't read the books and b) it's all very new to me, but I'd love to hear what you think and if you have any comments or suggestions ;) I have over half of the chapters written but not necessarily in order - in fact, the first one I wrote was Z purely to see if I could. Cross-posted to my [Tumblr (intangibel)](http://intangibel.tumblr.com/post/150682531235/malphabet)  
> xx

****

* * *

 

 **A is for Arrows**  

* * *

 

That was all it took. A single arrow fired by an incredibly hot archer and Magnus was hooked. Whoever tall dark and handsome was, Magnus was willing to use every trick in the book to ensure that he knew him, intimately, before too long.

Alec’s smile when they’d been introduced, his shy responses when he realised that Magnus was flirting with him, his partial acceptance of Magnus’ offer to go out on a date, the way he’d seen Magnus’ exhaustion and allowed him to take the strength he needed from him. All of them hit home like cupid’s arrows to the Warlock’s heart.  

In demanding his arrows in payment of a debt, Magnus had hoped his warrior would reconsider his refusal to become his lover. After all, what warrior laid down a weapon that was almost part of themselves? It would be like Magnus never being able to have another sip of alcohol. Yes, he could function without it, but who would choose that? 

But a man who has been taught to sacrifice his life in the name of family, to uphold the letter of the law to achieve his family’s respect, to live a life without love in the name of honour. That man, Alexander Lightwood, would give his right arm before admitting to feelings which would make him an outcast, a criminal and traitor to both his family and his angel blood.

And that was not a payment someone who loved him, even if that love was rejected, could bear to collect. Alexander had sacrificed enough for people who claimed to love him.

If Magnus wanted his love, he’d have to teach him to accept himself first.

 


	2. B is for Black

**B is for Black**

* * *

 

There was a time when the only black item Magnus wanted in his life was nail polish. His life had been plagued by so much darkness over the centuries that he had purposely chosen to fill his wardrobe with colour and sparkles. Well, okay, so needing to look fabulous was also part of it but still, black was not his colour. The thought of wearing all black had positively horrified him.

Then Alexander Lightwood had stalked out of the shadows and into his life and black had taken on a whole new meaning. Black became desire, longing, and a taste of what is forbidden. He wanted to sift his fingers through black strands of hair, he wanted to unbutton black shirts to reveal rune-covered skin, he wanted to slide his arms beneath black leather jackets to encircle lean and powerful waists, he wanted to be the reason Alec’s eyes went black with desire until only the smallest ring of hazel remained.

The mundanes could keep their 50 Shades of Grey, all his fantasies needed was a certain angel dressed in all black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is only short but I'd love to know what you think. xx


	3. C is for Closets

**C is for Closets**  

* * *

 

 

Magnus could have laughed at the irony of Alec hustling him into his closet as they heard footsteps and voices approaching his bedroom door at the Institute. They could hear his mother’s voice, echoing in the hallway as Izzy chatted loudly with her. It was Izzy’s way of trying to give Alec and Magnus both: warning of what was coming, and possibly, time to get into less – _compromising_ positions.

And yet, as Magnus stood there in the dark, surrounded by clothes that had wrapped intimately around Alec’s body, he was surrounded by Alec’s scent. A unique and intoxicating blend of freesia’s, cinnamon and musk that had both the lightness of his angelic blood and the darkly spiced depths which hinted at the complexities that made Alexander such an interesting being. Magnus ran his fingers along a line of jackets, feeling the cool leather and courser, battle ready fabrics that typified Alec’s wardrobe. Until Magnus’ fingers grazed something which definitely didn’t belong. Something with soft, delicate fabric and across its front Magnus’ fingers felt the distinctive texture of sequins! For just one moment jealousy flamed within Magnus, because this definitely wasn’t Alexander’s. 

And then it hit him.

This was the t-shirt Magnus had been looking for literally for weeks now. The one that said _‘blink if you want me’_ in bright pink sequins. And here it was, hiding behind all of Alexander’s well-worn, utilitarian clothing. If he’d known Alec wanted it he would have willingly surrendered it, but all of this was so new, it shouldn’t be surprising that Alec didn’t have the confidence to ask for what he wanted. And yet, despite that, Alexander had acknowledged, to himself at least, what he wanted and had apparently wanted it badly enough to break his own rigid moral code to take it without Magnus’ permission.

So when, at last, the closet door opened and his Nephilim stood before him, hands shoved deep into his pockets and that sheepish grin twisting his lips Magnus had grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket and dragged Alec right into the closet with him and closed the door behind them. He put everything he had into using his body to reassure Alec that he understood why there were times and places when they couldn’t be out in the open, yet and that Magnus would wait until Alec was ready. Rather than being just one more person who forced him to choose between the people he loved, and tore him apart in the process.

**  
**


	4. D is for Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy invites Magnus out for a night of dancing and when he arrives at the JJazz bar early he gets the surprise of his life. Malec with sides of Alec proving he's the best big brother ever, because I love Izzy & Alec's relationship.

**D is for Dancing**

Magnus knows he shouldn’t be surprised. After all, he’s seen Alec train and fight in a number of the traditional martial arts, displaying both speed and grace of movement and, while it’s less prominent in Alec’s features than his sister’s, you can see their Latina heritage. And yet, until he saw it, Magnus would never have believed Alec could dance. 

When Izzy had messaged him to say that a group of them were going to a small jazz club near the Institute that evening and that she expected him to be prepared to dance he had assumed the Alec wasn’t going. After all, reluctant, awkward and scowling was what jumped to mind whenever Magnus pictured Alec at a club or party where others were dancing. Alec was typically that person who counted down the time between when they arrived and when they were allowed to leave. He was as different to Izzy, in that regard, as night is to day. 

Magnus had been looking forward to a night of dancing and fun with Izzy and Clary, having been out clubbing with them before when Jace and Alec had been on a solo mission and had arrived early at the bar having given up any pretence of working in not long after he’d gotten Izzy’s text. He’d initially scanned the small club with a focus on getting a feel for the place, taking note of the way the venue had been set up with live musicians in the middle, surrounded on all sides by dancers. There was a bar on each side of the room and a few groupings of chairs around the edges but almost everyone was either dancing or standing at the bar. He’d been surprised to see Jace leaning on the bar on the far side of the room alone, his focus split between his phone and the dancefloor. Intrigued Magnus had followed his gaze, spotting Izzy almost instantly, her red dress flaring as she spun out and then back into the arms of her partner, moving with him through a series of complex looking tango steps. There was something remarkably familiar about the tall young man she was dancing with but it wasn’t until the crowd around them parted that he finally saw the man’s profile and felt his mouth drop open. It was Alec. Now he could see him properly there was no mistaking his tall, lean body or the bottom of his distinctive deflect rune that he could see framed by the collar of his black shirt. 

Mesmerised, Magnus decided against joining Jace at the bar and instead leant back against the wall behind him. It was beautiful to watch. Each of the Lightwoods were stunning on their own but moving together with confidence and grace they were breathtaking. It’s a thrill when he realises it’s Alec and not Izzy leading and he wonders whether Alec would lead in more intimate dances too. And even though Alec and Izzy have enough space between them to make it clear they’re not romantically involved, there is a sensuality to the way Alec moves that captivates Magnus’ imagination. He can’t help but imagine it’s him and not Izzy in his arms, that it’s himself and Alec moving in perfect synchronicity with the music, that it’s his waist and hand that Alec holds, that it’s him who steps in to match the roll of Alec’s hips, that it’s his legs that Alec steps his leg between… 

Magnus let out a low whistle of appreciation as Alec twirled Izzy before effortlessly guiding her backwards into a low dip as the music begins to transition into something faster. It really is incredible, Magnus thinks, as he imagines it is him and not Izzy who arches back over Alec’s arm. But, as though the music is their cue, Alec and Izzy turn towards the bar where Jace is standing and begin to fight their way across the dancefloor to reach him. Magnus darts a glance at his watch and realises it’s only a couple of minutes before they are scheduled to meet meaning he’s been standing watching them for almost a quarter of an hour. And Magnus wonders if indeed the timing is very intentional. As he begins to make his way towards the bar, moving more quickly around the edges than they can move across the dance floor, he notices that Izzy is gently declining a few offers for her hand with a gesture towards the bar and wonders if Alec is in fact partly playing the role of wingman, although he doubts either sibling would admit it. 

Jace seems surprised when Magnus appears beside him at the bar. Judging from the look of relief on his face after glancing swiftly to the dancefloor, Magnus has the distinct impression Jace was perhaps meant to be on sentry duty, keeping an eye out for any of the friends they’re expecting. Ready to signal to Alec that it’s time to get back to the bar before anyone spots him. Given he and Jace aren’t the closest of friends, Magnus decides not to correct his assumption that he’s only just arrived. Sensing it is likely a touchy subject Magnus manages to bottle up all of his questions as Izzy and Alec reach the bar and Clary and Simon arrive. The others decided that they’ll go and join the dancefloor before the musicians take a break, leaving just himself and Alec at the bar nursing their drinks. 

“I must admit, I arrived earlier than the time I was invited for and I couldn’t help but noticing you and Isabelle make a very striking pair when dancing.”

Alec groaned and blushed, “I told Izzy we were cutting it fine and should have left the floor sooner.”

“On the contrary, it was one of the most –”

“If you arrived earlier why did you let Jace say that you’d just arrived?”

“I got the distinct impression it was something that was just between you and Isabelle and I didn’t want to ask you about it in front of the others. I understand that there are parts of your life you prefer to keep private, Alec. I just hope that with me, you realise that you don’t have to hide yourself from me, nothing that you do will change the way I feel about you.”

He liked the way one side of Alec’s mouth curled up, his expression rueful but, Magnus hopes, pleased. And, seeing as Alec makes no move to change the topic, he decides to risk asking a few more questions. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you do it if you don’t want anyone except Izzy and Jace to know? I guess I’m surprised; it doesn’t seem like a hobby you’d ever choose for yourself?”

“Izzy’s always danced, initially classics like ballroom and ballet, but when she was 13 she desperately wanted to learn some of the Latin dance styles. She had always loved our grandmother’s stories of dancing in the streets during the traditional festivals,” Alec smiled, remembering the way Izzy’s face had lit up whenever she talked about dancing. 

“The only way our mother was going to let Izzy learn anything as provocative as tango or salsa was if I was her partner,” Alec said shrugging as though it wasn’t a big deal, “I convinced her that it would help us move fight better as a team, especially after Jace and I bonded, if Izzy and I could move in sync. And in a way it does, the best jazz music is based on improvisation and you can’t just rely on perfect technique, you have to adapt. So we’re able to anticipate each other better and neither of us really need our surefooted rune anymore.” 

“But that's not why you do it?” Magnus asked with a knowing smile.

“No, that is why I do it,” Alec said pointing as Izzy laughed with glorious abandon as her new partner dipped her, “our mother has always been hard on her, even more so than with me. Stifled her natural talent and confidence and back then, dancing was the only time she was free. Free to laugh and play, the only time she was confident, felt beautiful. What's a couple of hours of my time worth compared to seeing her like that?”

“You're an excellent brother, Alexander,” seeing Alec starting to shake his head Magnus ploughed on, “Really. You would give up your right hand for her and genuinely expect nothing in return. Almost every other person I know, even if they won't admit it to themselves, keep a mental record and seek to even the score sooner or later.”

Alec shook his head, “It makes her happy, that's all the payment I've ever wanted.”

“As I said, truly remarkable,” Magnus reached out, twining his fingers through Alec’s and raising their joined hands so he could press a kiss to the back of Alec’s hand. 

“So you only dance with Isabelle? I must admit if that’s the case I’m a little jealous, although just watching you is quite - mesmerising.” Magnus said, keeping his teasing light so Alec wouldn’t feel pressured. 

Magnus loved the way even gentle suggestions could draw a blush from Alec, although it was dark enough no-one other than himself had any chance of seeing it. 

“Usually Izzy and I come here alone, even Jace hasn’t seen us dance together in years, and Izzy usually insists I accept at least some of the offers I get while she’s off wrapping the heart of every man in the place around her little finger,” Alec said fondly reaching the hand Magnus wasn’t holding to scratch the back of his head, one of Alec’s most adorable signs of embarrassment. 

“But never with anyone you’re actually attracted to,” Magnus interpreted quietly, his heart aching for Alec, as he added one more item to the seemingly endless list of ways in which he’d suppressed who he is, “the tango is, after all, supposed to be a dance of love, Alexander.”

“Would you – uh – would you like to – uh - dance? With me, I mean. Some time?” Alec asked, his stutter somehow making the question seem even more special. 

“More than anything. You tell me when and where and I’ll be there,” Magnus said softly, not even aware that his glamour had dropped as his heart began to race so that it was his own, cat-like eyes, which meet Alec’s. 

“Now?” It came out in a breathless whisper as Alec’s hand tightens its grasp on his and Magnus realises that the insecure part of Alec still doubts that Magnus will say yes.

Magnus swoops in pressing a lingering kiss to the spot below Alec’s ear that always makes him gasp before whispering his answer into his ear, “Now, Alexander.”

And suddenly Alec is moving so swiftly towards the dancefloor, Magnus practically needs to run to keep up, realising Alec probably doesn’t even know he’s moving at Shadowhunter speed towards an open space on the dancefloor. And then he’s gathering Magnus in close to his chest, their hips aligning as he begins to move, and Magnus realises his imagination was paler than water in comparison to the real thing. Magnus has been dancing literally for centuries but nothing has ever come close to the ecstasy of this. To the feeling of Alec’s leg sliding between his as he leads them forward and back, to the feeling of Alec’s hips pressed tightly to his as he arches Magnus back over his arm, secure in the knowledge Alec won’t ever let him fall. He finds himself laughing aloud as Alec spins him, and gasping as he reels him back in, pinning him with a look that’s so blatantly hungry Magnus almost forgets they’re not alone and he stops thinking at all when he feels Alec’s fingers slip under the silky fabric of his shirt, tracing seductive patterns across his hip as his arm holds him tight to his chest. 

Magnus has long since forgotten they’d originally come with a group and neither of them pause to say goodbye when Magnus opens a portal back to his loft and Alec’s confident steps lead them home. 

They don’t see Izzy, who’d moved to the sidelines to watch when she’d realised Alec had joined them on the dancefloor. She can’t contain her joy at seeing Alec looking so free, so happy, with Magnus in his arms and she thinks that she’s finally paid off her debt of all of the years he’s sacrificed his time to make her feel that way. Izzy can hear Clary and Simon’s gasps of amazement and Jace, presumably answering their questions, but all she can see is the passion in her brother’s eyes as he dips Magnus low and the answering hunger in Magnus’ eyes as a portal opens behind them and the way her brother doesn’t even hesitate to move them into it, to continue their dance in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly a bit OCC for Alec but ever since the idea occurred to me, I just haven't been able to shift it. 2k words later and I'm still tempted to keep writing...


	5. E is for Essential (Trigger warning: Suicidal thoughts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ thoughts and his reasons for going to Alec’s wedding and rushing in the way he did. Dark and Angst-filled but a happy ending I promise.
> 
> “Magnus wasn’t sure at what moment Alec became essential to his life, but he couldn’t stand by and watch Alec sacrifice his life in order to save his family. Not without at least offering to stand by his side.”
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal ideation, internalised homophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I am not a member of the LGBTIQA community but I am a friend and strong advocate for their rights and wellbeing. I am a healthcare professional and am trained in suicide prevention. I believe that talking about suicide is important but that nothing is more important than allowing people who experience suicidal ideation, attempt suicide or any other form of actual or intended self-harm to be heard and ensuring they receive the support they need.
> 
> **_If you, or anyone you know, are considering suicide, please contact your local suicide prevention hotline, mental health practitioner, emergency department - any supportive and trained professional and/or someone you know and feel able to talk to._ **
> 
> **_You and your life are precious and while there is life, there is hope that it will get better._ **

**E is for Essential**

* * *

 

Magnus wasn’t sure at what moment Alec became essential to his life. The moment when he realised he needed Alexander as much as he needed to draw oxygen into his lungs in order to keep living. Realised that he’d being lying, to them both, when he told Alec that he wouldn’t ask him again. That when he’d said goodbye, he hadn’t meant it. That he couldn’t stand by and watch Alec sacrifice his life in order to save his family.

Because he knew, deep down, it would kill Alec in the end. Hiding who he was, was one thing, denying it, burying it so deep that it could never ever be considered or expressed ever again – would slowly and tortuously tear him to pieces. Magnus’ heart broke at the possibility that one day his loveless marriage might lead him to think that everyone around him would be better off if he wasn’t there. That he might consider his only honourable option to end his silent suffering to be taking his own life.

Magnus knew because there had been a time when he’d been confused and ashamed, not understanding how he could have feelings for people of both genders. When he’d felt shunned by society and considered the concept of his immortality as a curse of eternal damnation he wished to be free of.  The thoughts of death and dying had been so constant, so powerful. Magnus knew his path back to choosing life had been a hard one, that he’d needed every single thread of strength he had, and the strength of his friends, to prolong his suffering until he had truly begun to accept who he was and be able to love himself. The thought of Alexander, his brave, warrior ever sharing those thoughts terrified him. It scared him more than anything else in all of his centuries of existence.

He couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen. If he couldn’t prevent Alexander from marrying Lydia, so be it, but he would at least let him know that he would always be there. Would always be there to remind him that being himself, Alexander Lightwood, exactly as he was, was enough. That he would find a way to watch over him like a guardian angel. One of the benefits of being immortal was that you could spend an entire mortal lifetime on a single project and know it was merely a drop in the ocean that was your lifetime. And yet, Magnus also knew it wasn’t. That the entire span of Alexander’s life, however long or short it was, would be precious to him. That they would be some of his most precious years and ones that he would take with him and cherish for all eternity. Even if all he was ever allowed to be was Alec’s friend, he would be there and share with him as much or as little as he could, but he would never leave. 

Walking into the chapel, hurrying because he’d almost left it too late, he only thought of being there. Of letting Alexander know that he hadn’t, couldn’t ever leave him to face his future alone. His heart skipped a beat when he saw them standing there on the raised platform, Alec’s hand already in Lydia’s, her stele poised to draw a marriage rune on his skin. Alexander was breath-taking, magnificent, in the traditional white and gold jacket befitting a Shadowhunter’s ceremony. Maryse’s words cut him like glass. Everything about seeing Alec standing there, preparing to marry Lydia broke his heart, but he wouldn’t leave unless Alexander told him to. And even then, only once he knew that he’d still be there, always and forever, until death do they part.

Magnus’ heart leapt as he heard Alec say that he couldn’t breathe. It’s beat became erratic as he heard him say that this was wrong, that he couldn’t marry Lydia. It’s sound pounding in his ears was all he could hear as Alexander walked down the aisle towards him, not even daring to hope Alec would choose him and not just thank him for reminding him he needed to be true to himself. And Magnus swore his heart stopped in the moment when Alec grabbed him by the lapels, lifting him ever so slightly before crushing their mouths together.

Kissing Alexander was a form of bliss hitherto unimaginable and Magnus didn’t want it to ever end. His lips were hot and firm as his mouth made gentle demands, taking Magnus’ mouth and heart by storm with every touch of their lips and tongues. When, at last, Alexander did begin to pull away Magnus’ lips chased his, instinct urging him to cling desperately to the heaven he’d found. It was with both hope and fear that he pulled stopped pursing him and met Alec’s eyes. He only had a moment to look into those gorgeous hazel-green eyes, to drown in the desire he saw there, before Alexander’s lips returned to his, and his world contracted so that only Alexander, _his_ Alexander, remained. 

He, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, loved Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And with this kiss, Magnus allowed himself to hope that Alexander would start loving himself, and that one day, he might even return Magnus’ love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I don’t know you and I don’t pretend to know what you’re going through. But I hope that you know that you deserve to be loved and that just being you, exactly the way you are, is enough. Life is hard enough without trying to pretend you’re someone else.**
> 
>  
> 
> You and your life are precious and while there is life, there is hope that things will get better.
> 
> If you, or anyone you know, are considering suicide, please contact your local suicide prevention hotline, mental health practitioner, emergency department - any supportive and trained professional and/or someone you know and feel able to talk to.


	6. F is for Feelings

## F is for Feelings

Admitting he has ’ _Feelings_ ’ of any kind has always been a tortuous exercise for Alec - one of concealment, shame, sacrifice and longing.

It’s not as though he’s never said ‘I love you’ to anyone or been told that he is loved before but in the past, saying it to anyone had always come with conditions, a price he had to pay. Jace, who loves him only as a brother, as his parabatai, but never as a man. His parents, who taught him that love only makes you weaker. He sacrificed everything to try and earn their love – breaking something inside him – only to discover everything they’d taught him was a lie. Max, who he wanted to love, mentor and to play with but was only allowed to see if he was strict and educational. Even Izzy, the only one who could accept that he was gay, wanted him to be something he couldn’t be – to play fast and loose with the rules and couldn’t see that in order for her to be able to be free he had to be willing to sacrifice his life and freedom because in their eyes of their mother, one of them had to bear the responsibility of the Lightwood name.

And then there was Magnus.

Magnus who’d noticed  _him_ , wanted  _him_  – even though he’d been standing in Izzy and Jace’s shadows – he still chose Alec. Magnus who’d understood his fear, confusion and shame. Magnus who’d understood everything Alec hadn’t been able to put into words and, instead of belittling his ignorance, taken the time to teach him to identify what desire and love really felt like. Magnus who’d helped him realise that it wasn’t only his own chance to love and be loved, but also Lydia’s, that he would be sacrificing at the altar of his mother’s and the Clave’s greed. Magnus who’d given him the time and opportunity to learn to find pleasure in performing and receiving acts desire and love without shame. Magnus who’d devoted himself to ensuring Alec never doubted that he was loved and respected as an equal partner. Magnus who understood how hard Alec found it to express his feelings in words and had never pressured or expected him to use words of affirmation. Instead, Magnus had taught him each of the other four love languages: Gifts, Quality of Time, Acts of Service, and Physical Touch, and how they could be just as powerful when showing someone that you love them.

Magnus had set him free. 

And now, as he drew Magnus into his arms and felt the familiar weight of his responsibilities, as Head of the New York Institute, drain away at his touch, Alec knew he was ready. Ready to say the words he never thought he’d be able to say to a man with their true meaning.

“I love you, Magnus.”


	7. G is for Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec rocks up to training after a night at Magnus' and is frustrated by Jace's distraction, maybe he should have stayed in bed longer instead?

##  **G is for _Glitter_**

“What’s the point in training if you won’t focus?” Alec all but growled at Jace as he bested him for the 8th straight time, purely because Jace wasn’t paying attention. “After all it was  _you_  who said we needed to spend time restrengthening our bond.”

They’d been training for over an hour and every time they seemed to be getting back into their normal rhythm, anticipating each other’s movements, feeling their bond strengthening as they moved across the training room floor – something would catch Jace’s eye and he’d flinch away. That moment of distraction was all Alec needed to have him pinned to the ground at his mercy. But it hurt because every time it happened, Alec could feel his bond to Jace waver.

And yet, Jace was just standing there, arms crossed not meeting his gaze.

“Fine.” Alec said through clenched teeth, “when you’ve gotten over whatever it is that’s bothering you, call me. Until then I’m going to go back to doing my job, running this institute, because I don’t have time for this.”

Alec turning away and stalking back towards his discarded shirt, his mind already focused on everything he needed to do, barely noticing it as he stepped into the patch of sunshine which acted like a dividing line on the training room floor.

“Woah, Big Bro. Have you been letting Magnus loose with his moisturiser again?” Izzy asked in that seductive tone she had that always made him uncomfortable.  

“What? No!” Alec asked reflexively taking a step back as if that would deflect Izzy’s questions about his love life.  

“Then why are you covered in trails of glitter?”

Alec froze, eyes widening in horror as he looked down at his chest and saw the way his skin sparkled in the light. Cheeks flaming as he realised the glitter followed the path Magnus’ mouth had taken across his skin the night before, trails that disappeared under the waistband of his sweats. Closing his eyes Alec wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. It all made sense now, Jace had faltered every time Alec had stepped into the light – and sparkled. 

“I’m happy for you, Alec, really.” Jace said from behind him, “but maybe next time you can leave you shirt on until  _after_ you’ve showered. You wouldn’t want any of the closet Twilight fans at the Institute getting the wrong idea.”

All Alec could think was, that if Jace thought he was less likely to end up covered in glitter when showering at Magnus’, then straight showers clearly weren’t as fun as gay ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I even made an incredibly cheesy GIF that goes with it which you can find on my Tumblr (http://intangibel.tumblr.com/post/150999281600/malphabet-g) ;)


	8. H is for Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home can, and often is, about people, but sometimes, the physical place is really important too.

## H is for  _Home_

It wasn’t until Magnus came into his life that Alec realised he’d never had a real home. He had lived in a number of Institutes over the course of his life and his family had always had excellent living quarters in each of them but never had a permeant place which they owned. There was nothing wrong with his rooms at the Institute, he had the essentials like a bed and a desk and his own ensuite. And yet, from that first time he’d walked into Magnus’ apartment he’d wondered what it would be like to have a place of his own?

It had initially troubled Alec, this envy of Magnus’ apartment. Surely he couldn’t become materialistic merely by setting foot in Magnus’ opulence? It wasn’t like he was truly deprived of anything he needed, he had food, clothing, shelter and his family. He could, like Izzy, afford certain luxuries, but they had never appealed to him before now and they still didn’t. Although there was a new part of him which considered, perhaps for the first time, that it might not be the end of the world to also own clothes that were a little less practical and a little more – special. So why then, if he wasn’t craving luxury, did he look around his rooms at the institute and feel so empty? 

It clicked when he saw Magnus’ loft become a sanctuary for all of the Warlocks left in New York. It was a place that Magnus had complete control over, he chose who to let in and who to keep out. It could be a private space or one filled with those he cared about but ultimately, he was his own master there and he had made it his own. You couldn’t visit without feeling like you were being surrounded by Magnus. Alec tried to imagine what that might be like? To have a place where he could make his own mark. Where he could truly escape to. Where he wasn’t on duty 24-hours a day. Where he didn’t have to be a _Lightwood,_  he could just be Alec. Where his parent’s successes or failures couldn’t uproot his entire life, bouncing them all on to another city, another empty institute.

Alec wanted a home. He wanted a place where he could take Izzy, Jace and Max and both protect them and give them their freedom. And yet, just the thought was sacrilege. He was a Shadowhunter, a Lightwood, announcing he no longer wished to live at the institute wasn’t a possibility for him. So he tucked it away, deep inside, just like he had with his wish that Jace would one day return his love, and he got on with doing his duty. He had his family that would have to be home enough. But did he even have that? His heart ached for Max, the little brother who he dearly wanted to be part of his life but was sent away for schooling by parents who were never really around for any of them. Sighing, Alec resigned himself to this lingering reminder of emptiness. He would make it enough, for Jace and Izzy.  

Later, when he first spends the night at Magnus’ as more than just another guest, Alec remembers with painful clarity how much he wants to have a home. It’s a need that niggles at the back of his mind, growing stronger the more nights he’s invited to spend there with Magnus until it’s a constant ache in his heart. But somehow, without Alec even being aware of it, his definition has shifted again. Suddenly he doesn’t just want a place where he can be himself, he wants somewhere to share with Magnus. He wants to know that when he comes home from a mission it won’t be to a silent and empty room but to Magnus. That when he stays with Magnus it is not with the knowledge he has to return early to keep up appearances of living at the Institute.

The day Magnus asks him to move in, to live permanently with him, Alec can’t help the tears that well in his eyes and which spill unheeded down his cheeks. Reassuring Magnus that he’s not rejecting him, explaining that instead he’s just granted him something Alec’s secretly wished for ever since he met him. They’re both in tears, curled up on Magnus’ bed, clinging to one another by the time they’ve finally sorted it out. It’s only then that Magnus admits that never, in his 400-plus-years, has anyone wanted to stay, wanted to share that domesticity with him. He’d decided to take the chance and ask because of how devastated Alec always looked when it was time to leave and how eagerly he always promised to return. Alec blushed explaining how hard he’d tried to walk the fine line between respecting Magnus’ apartment as sovereign territory, to which he was invited and should not appear keen to invade, and his very real pain at the thought of there ever being a day when Magnus no longer invited to the only place he’d ever wanted to call his home. Only to have Magnus laugh, telling it had been his to invade since the first day they met, the day he realised Alec would be different.

At the end of Alec’s first week of living with Magnus, he was surprised to come home from a meeting with envoys from the Clave to find not just Magnus but all the people he loved waiting for him. It had been Max who had popped up first from behind Magnus’ couch, unable to wait with everyone else who’d been holding off for Magnus’ signal to jump out and yell surprise! In the end, it was just as well things hadn’t gone according to Clary’s plan. Alec had, as Magnus had feared, been quick to draw his bow if not to actually fire the arrow at the sudden, unexpected movement behind Magnus. But it had been with genuine pleasure that Alec had greeted first Max, then Izzy, Jace, Clary, and even Simon, all of whom were family now. Which is how Alec managed to give Magnus the one thing he’d always envied. That was the ache in his heart that said his home was missing something – a family of his own to be part of. While there were definitely times when both Alec and Magnus wished their family could be slightly  _less_  frequent visitors, it was with the knowledge that if ever any of them needed to, they would always be welcome to seek sanctuary with them, for however long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up way more serious than I intended, it just didn't want to be fluffy :/ But I think it ended up being good as an introspection so I guess that's a win.


	9. I is for Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is immortal but not indestructible, will Alec be able to get help in time?

**I is for** **_Immortality_ **

 

Alec couldn't help but rail against the unfairness of the situation. He’d allowed Camille to plant a seed of doubt in his mind. Allowed her claws to tear into his heart at the thought of a future where Magnus watched him age, watched him die, and Alec had wanted to protect him from that pain. Pain that would surely only get worse if they allowed their feelings to

develop any further. He'd been so busy worrying about potential suffering in the future he'd lost sight of the irony of Magnus’ immortality. He may not age but he broke and bled like any other mortal, and he could be killed far more easily than you would imagine.

They’d been attacked as they walked back to Magnus’ loft, distracted by the success of the date they’d finally made time to actually go on. They’d put up a good fight. Too close for his bow to be of any use he’d drawn his seraph daggers, wielding one in each hand as he cut his way through the pack, aware in his peripheral vision of Magnus doing the same, his magic flying in all directions, destroying every demon in his path. But in the chaos, they’d missed the real threat. One of Valentine’s Shadowhunters who’d used his speed to charge into Magnus. Magnus had managed to put up a shield to deflect the seraph blade aimed at his heart but the force of their collision threw Magnus into the path of an oncoming car travelling fast on the road beside them. Alec’s dagger had buried itself up to the hilt in the Shadowhunter’s chest a moment later, killing him instantly. The demons, sensing they’d gain nothing from staying, left as quickly as they’d come.  

Which is how Alec came to be cradling Magnus in his arms, making promises to the Angels, begging wordlessly for help to arrive in time, for Magnus to live. Alec clung to Magnus’ hand feeling the tug on his life-force as Magnus drew energy from him. Felt his own body start to slowly weaken as all their shared energies were put towards sustaining Magnus’ life. All the while Alec found himself murmuring words of reassurance, of encouragement and without even pausing, he felt the words of love tumble from his lips. Knew, in that moment, that he meant them. That he loved Magnus with every fibre of his being. Even though it should have been too soon, even though they’d only ever been on one real date, had only ever shared that one, incredible kiss. He loved him and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.

Alec had called first Catarina, begging her to come and heal Magnus, and then Jace to explain that there would be a portal waiting for him outside the infirmary and begged him and anyone else to come and provide protection. Alec was glad Jace hadn’t asked any questions, just assured him that he and everyone else he could gather would be there, as soon as the portal was opened. Alec knew Jace would be able to feel the tug on Alec’s life-force as it slowly but steadily depleted his energy and hoped he’d understand.

 

.:. … .:.

 

When Catarina arrived, having taken only a few moments after receiving Alec’s desperate call to gather her supplies and set up the portal to the institute, she’d been relieved to see they were both still alive. She was aware, in the back of her mind, of the incredulity of a circle of Shadowhunters and even a few vampires, forming a circle of protection around them. That they would be risking their lives for a warlock. But those thoughts would have to wait, for now, there could only be one goal – healing her friend.

Catarina gently but firmly disentangled their hands realising by Alec's pallor that he was getting dangerously low on energy. He would, if she didn't prevent him, run the genuine risk of giving his life for Magnus’ and that was one thing Magnus would never forgive her for.

‘Alec, I need you to let go of his hand just for a moment, so I can heal him,’ it wasn't exactly a lie she consoled herself, and it kept Alec alive.

‘Put your hand here instead,’ she moved his hand to rest over Magnus’ heart, a different idea occurring to her and she didn't have time to examine whether it was wise only to hope that it would be enough, ‘whatever it is you feel for Magnus -’

‘I-’

‘Don't tell me, Alec, focus your mind on that thought. Focus on that thought the same way you focused on the bond when you shared your strength with him. But _don't_ try and give him your strength, just try and give him your feelings.’

And then, trusting that her idea would either work as intended or simply allow Alec to express the depth of his emotions to a man he obviously cared enormously for at a time when that emotion would comfort him too, Catarina returned to the very serious business of healing Magnus’ wounds. They were deep and extensive, some of the worst she’d ever seen. If Alec hadn’t initiated the bond to share life-forces, hadn’t had the strength and stamina of a warrior and the Angels, hadn't loved him enough to maintain the bond despite knowing he hadn't much more he could give without losing himself, if she hadn't gotten there when she had...there would be no magic strong enough. Death, after all, was permanent and it would have taken them both.

She was so aware of the different energy, that of Raziel, running through Magnus from his earlier bond with Alec that she almost missed the warmth she felt spreading through him. One of the hardest things about healing those so close to death was the icy cold that invaded their body as their soul prepared to leave. An icy chill that swept through her when she forged a connection in order to heal them. And yet, it was not the gradual absence of cold as she felt with traditional healing. Caterina spared a glance at where Alec’s hand lay pressed against Magnus’ heart and felt her strength surge. Warm white curls of light, similar to that seen in Parabatai tracking spells, curled around his fingers and disappeared into Magnus’ skin. It was, after all, the oldest and purest magic there was. Not enough to heal but enough to keep the soul more securely anchored in the body, shielding it from the chill of death and the all-consuming force of dying, which tried to claim his soul as its own.

With renewed energy Caterina dug deep, channelling her power into the delicate organs, tissues and bones of her shattered friend and feeling them repair. Felt, slowly, the amount of energy required to sustain the beating of his heart diminish, felt his body begin to start to generate its own energy once more, reforging his connection to life. And all the while, she felt the warmth under her hands and smiled.

At last, she allowed her magic to trail away. There was nothing more she could do for now. The battle had been won, he would live. Time, rest and properly administered potions would do the rest.

‘Al-’ Catrina stopped, amazed how horse she’d become, swallowed and tried again, ‘Alec.’

She waited as his eyes blinked open, their glow brighter than it should be considering the sacrifices of his own life forces he'd made.

  
‘He’ll live, Alexander. Your strength and your love helped save him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to J.K. Rowling who opened my mind to the idea of love being its own type of magic.


	10. J is for Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has been angry and withdrawn and finally Alec has had enough so he forces the conversation Jace has been avoiding and is stunned when he realises just what his Parabatai is upset about.

**J is for Jealousy**

Jace had been snarky and withdrawn all week and finally, after Jace had almost gotten them all killed because he wasn’t paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing, Alec had had enough. They needed to have this out before it either started affecting their Parabatai bond – or got one or both of them seriously injured. 

“What is going on with you?” Alec said, stepping into Jace’s path and forcing him to choose between talking to him or retreating back into his bedroom.

“What’s it to you, anyway?” Jace snarled, startling Alec with his ferocity.

“What’s it to me? You’re my Parabatai and you almost got us killed because you weren’t focused on the mission.”

“Right, because that matters to you so much,” Jace scoffed, “especially now you have –”

“Now I have _what_ , Jace? As far as I can tell the main thing that’s changed is you not having my back.”

“Me? I’m not the one talking about getting an Alliance rune with a Warlock.”

“Wait. You’re saying this is about Magnus?” Alec asked, affronted.

“No, I’m saying this is about _Us_. Why do you need another bond, isn’t our Parabatai powerful enough for you Alec? You’re just going to upgrade to get access to Magnus’ powers?”

“Great,” Alec said, laughing bitterly, “so apparently now you don’t trust or listen to me or Clary. That’s just -”

“This has nothing to do with Clary, so leave her out of it!” Jace said, taking a step forward into Alec’s space, his finger jabbing towards Alec’s chest to emphasise his point.

“Actually, this has everything to do with Clary, Jace. The Alliance rune, that was in _her_ vision. Clary approached _me_ Jace, not the other way round. And do you want to know what my first question was?” Alec asked, making no effort now to control his temper now.

Jace just glared at him, clearly still spoiling for a fight.

“Really? You’re not even going to guess? Well, Jace, my first question was whether or not it could damage our Parabatai bond. And the only reason Magnus and I even discussed whether or not it was something we wanted to do, was because she assured me that, if anything, it should strengthen our Parabatai bond and help protect _you_ because _you’ll_ be able to draw on more of my strength if you need to. And you’d know all that if you’d actually listened, any of the times when Clary or I tried to explain it to you, rather than storming off in a jealous huff and refusing to talk about it. And you know what else makes your behaviour so hypocritical? Do you know how many hours I’ve spent helping plan your wedding to Clary? Well this Alliance rune, right now, that’s the closest Magnus and I could ever be to married, because he’s not a female or a Shadowhunter so he can’t have the marriage runes or a Shadowhunter wedding ceremony. So if you’re still fixated on not letting me get the Alliance rune with Magnus, you should know what you’re actually asking is for me to give up my only chance to have a marriage-like bond with the man I love. Would you do that for me? Consider not marrying Clary?”

Alec waited, catching his breath, he hadn’t even noticed the fact that he’d been yelling until he stopped.

And Jace just stood there, mouth opening and closing. No apology, nothing.

“You know what? Forget it. It’s not like I need your permission anyway.” Alec said bitterly, turning and walking away. Letting his anger flow through him like a tidal wave, blocking out every other thought and emotion and giving him the strength he needed to walk away from the one person he’d thought would always be there for him, would always love him like a brother.

Alec was so wrapped up in his fury and pain that he didn’t even notice Clary and Isabelle standing open mouthed in the doorways to their rooms as he stalked passed, his only focus now was getting to their loft to see Magnus. But whatever they saw in his face was enough to make them step back, out of his way, rather than making any move to intercept him or impede his exit. He barely even paused when he cannoned into something large and solid in the corridor just before the stairs leading from the living quarters to the back exit of the institute. He kept moving until strong hands wrapped around his biceps and pushed back forcing him to stop. When Alec finally looked up it was with every intention of telling whoever it was that if they valued having their limbs attached to them, they needed to get out of his way. But it wasn’t an oblivious Institute official or minion who’s eyes he met, it was Jace’s.  And for a moment Alec seriously considered using force to remove him from his path.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Alec stilled, unsure whether he wanted to hear Jace out or leave and make Jace wait until he was ready to accept whatever apology he was apparently about to get. Sighing heavily, Alec nodded, agreeing to hear him out.

“I’ve been a selfish bastard, Alec,” Jace paused, wincing as Alec’s face morphed into his famous ‘no shit’ expression, before continuing.

“I guess I always knew they’re come a point where I had to learn to share you with someone else, that you’d get married or whatever, but I thought in battle it was always going to just be you and me. That it would always be our hearts beating and our bodies moving as one.” Jace sighed, hating how pathetic he sounded, but couldn’t stop now that he’d started, “you know how messed up my life was before I met you, you were the first person who ever loved me, just for being me, without any conditions. You were the one who taught me what family’s really meant to be about. Not the twisted kind shown to me by my father or your parents, but the way you love and protect, support and accept Izzy, Max and I exactly the way we are.”

Alec closed his eyes, unable to keep looking at Jace while he said all the things that Alec used to dream of him saying. His gut churned with bittersweet emotion, knowing Magnus, loving Magnus had changed so much. He’d come to realise that while he still loved Jace it wasn’t romantic love anymore. Now it was the same soul deep love he had for Max and Izzy, exactly what Jace was describing. Jace had played almost exactly the same role in his life, the first person other than Izzy (who, given her hero-like worship for her big brother at the time, didn’t count) who didn’t see everything he should be – faster, stronger, braver – but who had chosen him, because he thought he’d make the best Parabatai. Someone who’d liked him enough to want a piece of is soul. But it didn’t stop some of the pain that came with only ever hearing Jace say this once Alec had finally found someone else, who was just his own, to love.

 

“Alec?”

 

The question was quiet, sounding almost pained. Alec opened his eyes, tucking his vulnerability, his pain back, deep inside himself as he steeled himself for whatever else Jace had to say.

 

“I want that for you.”

 

“Huh?” Alec shook his head, wondering if he’d gotten so lost in his thoughts that he’d somehow missed a sentence or two.

“You said you love him, Magnus. That you love Magnus and he loves you. You deserve that happiness, Alec. And you were right, I’ve never been able to even come close to your ability to be genuinely selfless, to sacrifice everything for someone else. But you shouldn’t have to choose between us. I can’t imagine –” Jace paused, swallowing back real emotion, “I can’t imagine what it must be like knowing you can’t marry Magnus. I know you, I know how much tradition means to you, and I’m just so – sorry that the Clave’s messed up world view means you can’t even have a proper ceremony without the runes. But this, the Alliance rune, this is something I can do. So whatever it is you need to make that happen, I’ll be there by your side. I know it’s going to be hard to believe given the way I’ve been acting, but I will always be there for you. And if the day comes when you have to choose between marrying Magnus and keeping our bond, it will be the hardest thing I’ve ever done, but I hope you’ll let me walk you down that aisle and stand beside you while you exchange your vows.”

Alec gaped at Jace. He knew he should be saying something, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to find words to express his gratitude, his awe that Jace would be willing to do that, to effectively sacrifice a piece of his soul – the way Alec would, if that was what Jace needed. Without really knowing what he was doing Alec stepped forward, pulling Jace roughly into his arms. He hadn’t realised, until this moment, how much he needed Jace’s support, his blessing. And for a while they just clung to one another, not even aware of the way their bond was strengthening, deepening.

“Thank-you,” Alec said finally, his voice rough with emotion.

“Always,” Jace replied, before they lapsed back into a silence that spoke volumes of their love and trust of each other. Their heartbeats aligning, their breathing deep and even as they hugged each other.

When at last Alec pulled back, it was to look into his Parabatai’s eyes, “Will you train with us? I realised that in addition to training with you, I’ll need to also train with Magnus, to learn how to use is powers to protect all of us –” Alec, paused swallowing nervously, “and I want you to be there. It wouldn’t feel right fighting without you.”

“You couldn’t keep me away if you tried.” Jace said, his expression of surprise mingled with hope morphing into a smirk as he continued, “Magnus Bane wielding a seraph blade, this I have to see.”

 

Laughing, Alec shoved Jace back a pace, “worried he’ll be better than you were when we started?” Alec asked, truly relaxing for the first time since Jace had found out about the plan for the Alliance Rune. They were going to be okay, he could see that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd like to thank @Mia_Zeklos for inspiring me to continue to write about Jace & Alec's relationship and how much it means to both of them.


	11. K is for Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many different types of kisses and Alec realises he wants to share them all with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so bad at updating this fic here, you can always pop over to [Tumblr (intangibel)](http://intangibel.tumblr.com/post/150682531235/malphabet) to check or just to say hi ;)

**K is for Kisses**

 

Part of Alec still doesn’t quite believe he isn’t dreaming. That this isn’t just another one of the fantasies that have plagued him, night and day, since that Magnus used magic on him for the first time. The day he’d finally learnt how to interpret the way his body responded to the intense rush of mixed up emotions he felt every time Magnus was in sight. Alec was used to being in complete control of both his body and his mind and, at first, it had terrified him to realise just how little control he had over either any time Magnus was mentioned, let alone actually being in his presence.

Alec’s breath still stalled when he thought of the way Magnus had looked walking up that aisle. His fingers still curled imagining the feel of velvet lapels clenched in his hands. His chest still tightened as though it was Magnus’ weight, and not a memory, that pressed against it. Alec’s cheek still tingled as it had when his breath had ghosted across it. His lips still burned at the memory of Magnus’ lips crushed against his, and his mouth still watered, savouring the heady intoxication of the taste of Magnus and the feel of his tongue sliding across his own.

It would make more sense for every kiss after that first, perfect, crazy kiss, had been a disappointment. But it hadn’t. If anything the sensations were stronger now. The anticipation hadn’t dulled with experience only shifted, as memory and the freedom to express their attraction to one another expanded the number of things to look forward to.

Alec found himself stealing kisses whenever he could. Basking in the glow that came with knowing he had every right to press his lips against Magnus’. But it wasn’t just the passionate kisses he craved. It was the ones he pressed on the back of Magnus’ neck in the last moments before sleep finally claimed him. It was the kisses he pressed to Magnus’ forehead when he pulled him into his arms after a long day out on patrol when he needed the calm and energy he found in his embrace. It was the kisses he pressed into the palms of Magnus’ hands when his hands framed his face, the secret ones where he lightly brushed his lips across his hair when he was at the Institute, pretending to lean down to catch what Magnus was saying.

Alec tried to remember what it had been like before Magnus had come into his life; when he’d held himself apart from the world, familiar only with having the closest members of his family within his personal space. Alec had expected to feel crowded, to feel uneasy when Magnus wanted to hold his hand, wanted to sit so close beside him, when he rested his hand on his chest or straightened his collar. With anyone else he would have, and had in the past, pulled away, re-establishing his own space. And yet now, he craved the casual intimacies of touch. He found himself reaching out, not just to Magnus, but also to Izzy, Jace, even Clary to reassure, comfort or support them. And Izzy, as though she could see a welcome sign above his head, had taken every new opportunity to pull him that bit closer, to remind him that there were times she still needed a hug from her big brother.

And Magnus, not to be out done, seemed to consider it a personal challenge to find new and inventive ways of getting Alec alone, no matter where they were or what they were meant to be doing, in order to kiss him senseless.


	12. L is for Laws (Part 1 of 4 – Malec get Married)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Alec, fighting to change the Law might mean risking everything he is but to stand by and allow so much injustice to continue would be tantamount to abandoning everything he believes in. Not to mention it would make him even more of a hypocrite than his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within Malphabet I've also written 4 interlinked fics on how Alec & Magnus get married, this is part 1.

**L is for Laws**

 

Alexander was a traditionalist. No-one who’d knew him would ever think, even just for one moment, that he wasn’t. And that was where things got complicated. While Magnus applauded his bravery, he knew Alec was not just stepping on very delicate and very important toes. No, it was more than that, Alexander was planting his size 12 combat boots on those toes and grinding them into the floor. And now that Alexander had realised that the Accords, the Codex and the Laws which created a class difference between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, not to mention forbidding Shadowhunters from acknowledging their true sexuality, were wrong he was on a mission to have all of them changed. As hot as avenging angel was on Alexander, he wasn’t exactly shy about making enemies. If you asked he would typically divide the people involved into three groups: those he fought for, those he fought against, and those not concerned but smart enough to get out of his way. Then again, none of the Lightwoods in any of the centuries he’d been alive in had ever taken a stand on anything unless it feathered their nest so perhaps it was only to be expected that being the first one to do so wouldn’t be an easy path.

Alec had already achieved the impossible once. He’d risked everything but won the right for Shadowhunters to openly acknowledge and act on their sexuality. Shadowhunters from across the realms who’d been forced into denying, hiding a fundamental part of themselves, had been able to step out of those shadows. And now that they no longer risked exile, the closet doors were opening all around them and the brave were taking those first, tentative steps out.        

Which is why they were back in this repugnant sham of a courtroom. A courtroom that, for once, had had to be convened outside of Institute walls because of the sheer number of Downworlders, who Alec and Izzy had invited, who’d actually come. Which is how Magnus came to be standing shoulder to shoulder with a Seelie, a vampire and a werewolf, as they watched their loves fight for what must be the most fundamental change to Shadowhunter law that had ever been contemplated.  

Watching as Clary Fairchild, daughter of Valentine, stood with her mother; with Alec, with Izzy and demanded that all those who had come to this meeting learn from the mistakes and divisions of the past. That they listen to Alexander Lightwood and let him unite them all as equals.

Magnus had never been so proud of anyone as he was of Alexander Lightwood and he knew that, no matter how long as he lived, no-one else would ever match it. He knew, even then, his Alexander would become a legend. That people would say with his name with awe for centuries to come. And Magnus knew that while Alexander fought for the rights of all, he also knew that he was fighting for Magnus. Fighting for their love and their future. Never, in more than 400 years of life had anyone fought to be with Magnus. No-one had ever wanted to share their life, their home – and maybe, one day, their name, with him. Yet here was his brave Alexander, risking it all, so that the world would always see them as equal and so that they could be forever joined in the eyes of his society.

 

And Magnus would ensure that no-one ever forgot his name, that he promised himself.


	13. M is for Marriage (Part 2 of 4 – Malec get Married)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within Malphabet I've also written 4 interlinked fics on how Alec & Magnus get married, this is part 2.

**M is for Marriage**

 

Alec swallowed, his hand fisting around the small dark velvet ring box deep inside his pocket. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind that he wanted to be bound to Magnus for life. No, despite every single challenge that had been thrown in his face ever since he’d dared to even consider the possibility of being in a relationship with him, wanting to demonstrate his love for Magnus was the only thing that never wavered. 

He’d had so much to learn since the war. So much that challenged and confused him. Having to accept that the Codex was wrong about almost everything was among the hardest. So he’d turned to the two things he felt like he could trust, asking Magnus to help find him books written by faeries, warlocks, werewolves, vampires and mundanes so he could begin to learn about their true cultures. Information he used to reach out to Luke, Raphael, Meliorn, Magnus and Clary to discuss how they could represent their people when he’d challenged the Clave to alter the Accords to finally make them equal under the eyes of the Law. But what he hadn’t told Magnus about, what he’d sworn Luke, Raphael, Meliorn, Clary and Catarina Loss to secrecy in order to find out, was what each of their cultures used in their rituals of marriage. Because neither he nor Magnus were likely to survive if they were subjected to the traditional rituals of the other’s kind. Which is how Alec had come up with this incredibly complicated series of plans within plans. 

The simplest and safest of which, was the mundane wedding ceremony of exchanging rings and vows.

 

And so here he was. Down on one knee in front of the man he loved, offering him a ring as a symbol of his love, asking Magnus to marry him.

‘Alexander.’

Alec’s heart pounded in his chest. There was something in Magnus’ tone when he said his name that sounded an awful lot like regret. Alec hadn’t even allowed himself to consider what he would do if Magnus said no. Terrified Alec’s eyelids slammed shut as he tried to hold himself together to hear whatever it was Magnus had to say. 

‘Alexander, look at me.’

This time, Magnus’ voice was softer, closer – his breath brushing Alec’s skin as his hand cupped his cheek. Slowly, hardly daring to hope, Alec opened his eyes.

To find Magnus, kneeling on one knee in front of him, offering him a ring.

 

 _‘I’ll wear yours, Alexander Gideon_ Lightwood, _if you’ll wear mine.”_


	14. N is for Notes (Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Alec is more able to express his affection in writing than in words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until now I'd never actually written smut and I wasn't sure that I could write smut for Malec without completely messing it up given I'm straight and female but I like the way this turned out so hopefully, you guys don't hate it.

**N is for Notes**

It starts on one of the first nights Alec stays over at Magnus’ as more than just a guest.

It’s 5am and Izzy calls to say that she needs backup. One of the young Shadowhunters she’s training have accidently stirred up a hive of demons on a routine patrol and she needs Jace and Alec to come clear her a path because she can’t carry one of the boys and fight off the whole hoard at the same time. Alec’s almost out the door when he realises he can’t just leave without telling Magnus why he’s not going to be there when he wakes up but neither can he bring himself to wake him. Not when he knows Magnus is recovering from all the magic he used the day before when he’d helped the institute extend the wards. Torn between two bad options and very low on time Alec snatches up a notepad from Magnus’ desk and scrawls a quick note which he props up against the lamp on Magnus’ bedside table so he should see it the moment he wakes.

 

_Magnus,_

_Sorry I’m not here see you wake up, to say good morning and thank-you properly for last night. Izzy called saying she needed backup on one of the routine training patrols, sounds like it could be a pain to clean up but it didn’t seem worth waking you at 5am for. I’ll send you a message once it’s sorted._

_I miss you already,_

_Alec_

 

He doesn’t even realise he’s said anything beyond the bare essentials, let alone added ‘ _I miss you already_ ’ before singing his name, his mind already on what he needs to do to reach Izzy. Notes are easy. He’s never had any issue writing down what he’s thinking it’s just when he tries to say it out loud that it gets all jumbled. But all the same, he’s surprised when later that morning he gets a message from Magnus saying ‘I miss you already **_too’_ ** and Alec tries to remember just what he wrote in that note before rushing out the door.

It quickly becomes their routine to leave each other notes if either of the needs to leave before the other one wakes. Although, in reality it’s only ever been Magnus once because, although he’s no less in demand, he almost never manages to sneak out without waking Alec who even in sleep seems attuned to his every movement. But where Alec always feels positively wretched whenever he has to leave a note instead of saying goodbye, Magnus secretly enjoys the note system. While Alec tends to think carefully and have difficulty expressing his feelings aloud, in writing, his affection flows more freely and often without him being completely aware of the specific words he’s chosen. His suspicion of Alec’s lowered guard when writing is confirmed when he happens to mention their note system to Izzy on one of their shopping trips and she grins like a Cheshire Cat. She proceeds to tell him about her collection of post-it notes that she used to find stuck to her mirror the next morning if she’d had another fight with their mother or if she’d had a rough day. Notes that are filled with all the things he so rarely says out loud but you already know because of all of the little things he does every day to make sure you feel loved and valued. 

It’s not until two years later that Alec finds an elegant folio hidden in a secret drawer in Magnus’ desk when he’s trying to figure out where Magnus has hidden his backup stele. Opening it he’s confused by the fact it seems to be completely filled with a collection of seemingly random pieces of paper, there’s even an old receipt and a paper napkin, tied together neatly with ribbon. It’s not until he looks closer and realises it’s his handwriting scrawled on the back of each of them. That they’re every single note he’s ever written to Magnus. Sinking into Magnus’ chair he slowly unties the bundle, pausing to read each one before setting it carefully aside to keep them in order. At first he can’t really understand why it’s so important to keep them, they’re mostly about such ordinary things – last minute missions, urgent meetings, unexpected visits – and yet, as he reads them he can’t help noticing that although they still explain exactly where he’s going, why and when he’ll be back, over time the notes have gotten longer. And it’s not because where he’s going has gotten more complicated or more interesting – if anything the part about where he’s going seems to have gotten shorter.

It’s not until he finds the first note which he signed with the word love that he thinks to look at the dates. And for just one moment, Alec’s heart skips a beat. He remembers down to the hour of the day that he first told Magnus he loved him. But this note was written months earlier. The morning when he’d had to leave on an urgent mission even though he’d promised to make Magnus breakfast. The same day he’d been expecting to get home to a frustrated and grumpy Magnus but instead had been greeted with a candle lit dinner on the balcony and for dessert Magnus had introduced him to the concept of chocolate body paint. An experience which had made him blush any time anyone mentioned the stamina rune for about a month. Flipping quickly forward he takes note of the first time he’d signed ‘Alexander’ instead of ‘Alec’ and the point where ‘love’ had changed to ‘with all my love’ and blushes as he realises that both of those occasions had proved to be incredibly memorable nights too. It was like Magnus had decided to acknowledge each time he took one step closer to saying whatever he was feeling out loud, exactly the same way he did when he heard the words, by reinforcing that love and showing him he felt the same way.

Having finally realised the motive for Magnus having kept the notes, it is with new eyes that he returns to the very first note, noticing for the first time the casual intimacy with which they’re written, often using words he’d never have said directly out loud, or at least not at the time. Which gives Alec an idea, something he’d never quite been brave enough to say out loud. 

When Magnus finally makes it home, frustrated and tired after a particularly stupid client his heart sinks when he sees a folded piece of notepaper on the bench with his name on it. He’d so been hoping that Alexander would be waiting for him with a kiss and the promise of a homemade dinner ready after he’d had a soak in the tub. Grumbling under his breath about the evils of having a boyfriend who ran an institute, Magnus opened the note and nearly dropped it again in surprise.

 

**_‘I was going to make you dinner but decided you could have me instead.’_ **

****

Magnus nearly swallowed his own tongue. Alec had come so far when it came to being able to ask for what he wanted but never – Magnus felt his heart stutter as heat washed over him just thinking about it. Slowly, not entirely sure what he’d find, Magnus walked over to their bedroom door and peeked around the half closed door. He nearly died at the sight that met his eyes. It certainly felt like he’d gone to heaven. Red rose petals covered the bed filling the air with their heady perfume but it was the angel spread out at their centre who stole his breath. Blissfully naked, the black silk sheets and blood red roses seemed to accentuate the hard contours of his muscles, miles of silky skin and gorgeous proportions, he looked like a god, yet his smile was pure sin. Magnus was still trying to remember how his mouth worked when Alec moved. His smile widening as he very deliberately skimmed his hands up the sides of his chest, pausing briefly to brush across his nipples, which had them both moaning aloud, before tucking his hands behind his head and spreading his legs further apart, making himself as vulnerable as any human could and it was the hottest thing Magnus had ever seen.

“I want you. God Alexander, I’ve never – never been so close just looking at someone,” Magnus hardly recognised his rough whisper, his mind short-circuiting when Alec’s tongue slipped out to wet his parched lips.    

“I’m all yours Magnus,” Alec replied every bit as breathless as Magnus, his pupils blown wide, his whole body straining for release at the caress of Magnus’ eyes, “always and only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Did I do okay? xx


	15. O is for Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reflects on how much Alec has changed his life, now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by John Donne's poem - A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning - which is an incredibly beautiful and moving piece, as many of his poems are. I've included a quote but I highly recommend reading more of his work, he is, after all, the man who first proclaimed that 'no man is an island' ;)

**O is for Orbit**

* * *

 

_If they [our souls] be two, they are two so_

_As stiff twin compasses are two,_

_Thy soul the fixed foot, makes no show_

_To move, but doth, if th’other do._

_And though it in the centre sit,_

_Yet when the other far doth roam,_

_It leans, and harkens after it,_

_And grows erect, as that comes home._

_Such wilt thou be to me, who must_

_Like th’ other foot, obliquely run;_

_Thy firmness makes my circle just,_

_And makes me end, where I begun._

A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning by John Donne 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had spent so much of his life, so many centuries, alone that he’d actually come to believe that it was what he wanted. That freedom came from answering to no-one, from needing no-one more than himself. Even his friends, though he loved them dearly, did not truly depend on his presence and as time was so fluid for all of them, the passing of years or even decades between seeing them was no issues to either party. Having been burned by the twisted wreckage that Camille had made of his heart through her cheap imitation of love, which turned out to be a desire to control and own him, he’d promised himself he would never again allow another being to take a position of importance in his life like that.

 

Until Alexander.

 

Alexander who had been raised to consider Warlock’s an inferior, if useful, species and had spent a lifetime being manipulated into repaying his parents debts, and yet loved him with a depth and purity only the truly good ever could. Alexander for whom a lifetime was a fixed amount and yet, he chose to spend that precious time with someone who had almost cost him his birthright, his ability to be the angel and warrior he was meant to be.

Magnus had seen great men rise and fall throughout history, seen wars won and lost for ideologies which represented everything and nothing all at once, but never had he been part of what was being fought for. Never had he believed strongly enough in anything to let his destiny be tied to the success or failure of change.

 

Until Alexander.

 

Alexander who had fought, and won, the right for their love to be recognised and, when victory had been had and the years had slid by, still returned, again and again to his side, his love and loyalty never wavering. Alexander who had taught him that true love was the single most beautiful and terrifying thing he’d ever encountered. Alexander who firmly believed that when he was gone Magnus should not allow himself to close himself off for eternity to honour their love, but should search the world if need be, to find another, and to love again.

Magnus had never meant to discover the secrets of the universe, but he had. Alexander was his sun; drawing him into his orbit, giving him light and life. Having found his anchor, found meaning in loving another more than he loved life itself, Magnus knew there would never be another. The eternity may stretch out before him like the stars stretched across the heavens but his orbit will not cease when, eventually, his sun begins to dull and to die. The tie that binds them is one which even death cannot break. For now, and forever more, there will be only one centre of his universe.

 

Only Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost made me cry writing it so I'm sorry if I've shared my intense despair with you, my lovely readers but once this idea had occurred to me I had very little power over where it took me. I'd love to know what you think xx


	16. P is for Perfectionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, my muses all abandoned me for P there were just too many possibilities and you nearly got three very different drabbles all merged into one because I was so indecisive about it. Even this one turned out radically different to the way I intended it, given I wrote the last two sentences first (you'll see when you get there, completely different tone to the start)

**P is for Perfectionism**

 

It had taken more careful consideration than Magnus liked to admit but he’d finally twigged why Alec was initially so reluctant to try new things with him. Yes, he was shy and so used to repressing and denying thoughts of a sexual nature that he found it hard to express what he wanted but it was more than that which held him back. Alec hated being in any situation which had potential to expose him to ridicule, so he stuck to what he knew. If you avoid doing new things in front of others, they won’t know that you’re bad at them.

Magnus could imagine what it must have been like to be trained by Maryse and Hodge, constantly told you weren’t good enough, that you had to be faster, stronger, more capable. How that would, like water dripping on stone, slowly wear away your belief in your abilities and more than that, how you could come to expect – welcome – criticism as ‘justified’ every time you tried something new. So why, in Alexander’s mind, should Magnus be any different from anyone else who ‘loved’ him and either criticised or teased (no matter how good-naturedly) him about everything new he tried. Reinforcing his belief that he wasn’t ever good enough, because whatever he’d done hadn’t been perfect.

Magnus had always viewed the Shadowhunters’ obsession with turning their young into soldiers with scorn. These ‘guardians of humankind’ stole the light and life from their own children. In fact, it was quite amazing really that they hadn’t managed to kill themselves off purely because so many of those warrior children never reached marriageable age let alone became old enough to rear families themselves. The fact that they encouraged all of their prodigy to be emotionless automatons so that the families in power could remain in power through strategic marriages was just sad. But what place did real love have in a world where your children could be used as canon-fodder? 

So how could he convince Alec that he was unlike any other teacher he’d ever had and that being intimate with someone wasn’t about technique as such, it was about both of you learning from each other what they liked and disliked? And there both the problem and solution were, right in front of him. Alec felt like he was at a disadvantage because he lacked _knowledge_ of all the various methods of pleasing another man, as well lacking practice with the techniques. Given the Clave’s position on homosexuality the likelihood of them allowing any of their Shadowhunters access, either digitally or in print, to information on sexual acts for same-sex couples was below zero. Their stance was not merely ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ but a more extreme policy of forced denial of any and all forms of nonheterosexuality with harsh punishments for those who failed to comply. The advent of the internet and personal phones, rather than being liberating, had probably just given them one more weapon for identifying and outing those who broke their rules.

Smiling to himself Magnus set about devising a plan which would grant Alec access to the information he needed to help level the playing field.

 

******

 

“A gift for you,” Magnus had said one evening, presenting Alec with a large rectangular parcel wrapped in black and gold striped paper.

“Umm? But it’s not –” Alec said, his brow furrowing as he eyed the present suspiciously.

“Your birthday? No, it isn’t. But this is something I’d like you to have, so why don’t you open it and _then_ decide whether you’re going to accept it,” Magnus said, waggling the present enticingly and then going to pull it back.

“I’ll love it. I mean, you bought it so – um – I’m sure it’ll be great,” Alec said awkwardly, practically snatching it out of Magnus’ hands before he took it back out of reach.

“It will be okay, Alexander, if you don’t want to keep it – all I ask is that you keep an open mind about it,” Magnus said gently.

Magnus watched as Alec eyed the present with apprehension before gently sliding a finger under the tape and beginning to unwrap it, taking care not to damage the paper as he uncovered the book underneath. For a moment Alec stared at the cover of The Gay Kama Sutra^ in stunned silence, a blush flooding his cheeks and neck. Magnus wondered whether he even realised that he’d dropped the book onto his lap as though it had burnt his fingertips. Taking a deep breath and hoping he wasn’t making a giant mistake, Magnus reached out and put two fingers under Alec’s chin, gently encouraging him to look up but not pushing when Alec’s eyes’ darted away, refusing to meet his. 

“I thought you might like having a way that you can learn more about loving gay male sexual relationships and some of the different ways in which we can find pleasure with one another, without needing to ask me or anyone else if you don’t want to,” Magnus said gently, trying to imbue his words with as much love as he could. “I want you to have it so you can start to think about what _you_ want emotionally and physically from our relationship. This might help give you words to express what you find pleasurable, what doesn’t interest you and if there’s anything you might like to try.” 

Magnus paused, wanting to add ensure Alec really heard and understood what he said next, “but most importantly I want you to remember I’m not giving it to you to change what we do together right now or in the future. I get so much pleasure from everything we do together and _if that was all you ever wanted, then that would be enough for me too_.”

“But we haven’t even–” Alec’s eyes locked with Magnus’ his brow furrowing as his blush deepened.

“Had penetrative sex? Alexander, that’s not the be all and end all or even the ultimate goal for everyone. Sex and sexual intimacy comes in so many different forms and it’s about finding ways of achieving pleasure and fulfilment both by yourself and with a partner or partners. There’s no reason anyone should ever try or continue doing something they’re not comfortable with or don’t want, just because society has a narrow definition of sex as penetrative.”

“But what about… you? Don’t you…Isn’t that what you want?” Alec asked, his confusion breaking Magnus’ heart. 

“It’s something I’ve found pleasurable in the past and if you decide that’s something you want to try, one day, then we can learn together how to make it good for each other but I never want you to think I have a list in my head of things we need to do to complete our relationship – I don’t and I never will. I want you, Alexander, not someone who can tick some kind of checklist,” Magnus said, wanted to add _‘because I love you, Alexander’_ but now wasn’t the time, it could wait.    

“I want you, Magnus, too. And thank-you for somehow knowing what I don’t necessarily know how to say out loud.” Alec said quietly, his shy smile coming out, “I didn’t even know something like this existed and it’s not like – well it’s not exactly Clave sanctioned.”

“About that. I know you are perfectly capable of casting your own glamour but I’m afraid I couldn’t resist casting one of my own on this. When anyone other than you looks at it or holds it they’ll see –” Magnus paused, his smile turning mischievous, “the Codex.”

“Magnus!”

“I figured it couldn’t hurt to make it look like you were studying up on all of those precious laws.”

Alec’s laughter stripped away the last thread of fear that Magnus had in fact made a monumental mistake with his present. 

******

 

It was with quiet pleasure that Magnus noticed Alec start slowly becoming more openly interested in and confident talking about sex and intimacy over the following weeks and months. As though the present had started to take away some of the pressure he put on himself. No longer so prone to stuttering or looking like he would rather talk about any other topic but asking with genuine curiosity about what he liked and what certain positions were actually like, laughing together about the impracticality of some of the more ambitious positions. It was pride, as well as arousal, that flooded his system when Alec suggested something different he wanted to try for the first time.

One other change that Magnus noticed was that, now that they’d removed the pressure to keep trying new things or progress closer to penetrative sex, Alec had relaxed, starting to be more playful. Which is how Magnus had discovered one unexpected benefit of his years of training under Hodge and Maryse’s hypercritical direction, Alexander wasn’t just a perfectionist when learning skills for battle. And that saying, _practice makes perfect_ , had some very pleasurable applications.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we have it! I hope you like it ;) Hooray for the new trailer for season 2 and the Sneek Peeks :D
> 
> ^ I chose ‘The Gay Kama Sutra’ by Colin Spencer because it’s intention, as well as providing explicit sexual information about gay male sexual acts in nonclinical terms, is to celebrate gay male sexual love and discusses important topics like relationships, HIV/AIDS and sexual health and addresses the social and political attitudes towards homosexuality and gender diversity from a supportive position. I haven’t read it so I don’t know if it achieves those goals but I apologise unreservedly if I made the wrong choice – send me a message and I’ll change it. But I would like to think that if an informative and empowering book on this topic exists (and I sincerely hope it does and it’s readily accessible) that Magnus would have bought Alec a copy. And that he would have bought it not for personal gain but purely for Alec to build his own knowledge and confidence and help him understand what he wants and needs emotionally and physically from his relationships.   


	17. Q is for Quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still kind of struggle writing really intimate scenes so I hope this turned out ok but I had fun writing it.

**Q is for Quickly**

You might think, given that Alec is a Shadowhunter, who are renowned for their speed, that Magnus’ problem might be slowing Alec down and teaching him to enjoy the journey rather than rushing for the bliss of completion.

 

But you would be wrong.

 

While not known for being the most patient person on the planet, Alexander was swiftly mastering the art of hedonistic torture.  Bringing Magnus to the very edge of orgasm only to retreat, starting the building process all over again as Alec lavished the unwavering focus of his sinful fingers and lips on a different area. He did it again and again until Magnus was fairly certain he would die of either pleasure or desperation. Magnus knows he really shouldn’t be complaining because it was truly incredible to have someone who was that devoted to ensuring his pleasure and oh my, what pleasure it was, he wound up positively boneless and mindless in a haze of relaxation and pleasure and he loved Alec for it.

But there were moments when he wished he knew what buttons he needed to press to get Alec wild enough to abandon control. To find desperation where he needed Magnus this very second and wasn’t able to hold back. Magnus was sure it could be done, after all, Alexander was not the only one who could convert his lover into a molten puddle. Magnus was more than capable of making Alec beg for him to go faster when it was his turn to inflict pleasure. Just never when Alec was in control, as much as Magnus knew Alec wanted him, he also held back, slowly and reverently driving Magnus out of his mind as he wrung every possible drop of pleasure out of him.

Just once he wanted Alec to lose that incredible control and stop treating him like a figure of worship made of glass. Despite predominantly fighting with magic rather than his body Magnus was no delicate flower, he could match his angel in an unarmed physical contest. Now all he needed was to convince Alec of that.

 

Which meant it was time to get devious.   

 

_Step 1: Hide Alec’s_ stele _._

Magnus knew Alec was very capable of making excellent use of his stamina, endurance and dexteritas runes but for this particular activity it would be essential to tip the balance in Magnus’ favour which meant, no runes.

 

_Step 2: Convince Alec he wasn’t breakable._

Of the two, this was definitely going to be the more challenging. Alec was, despite his career, not someone who took any pleasure from violence. He fought to protect the people he cared about and to do his duty. As far as Magnus could tell, he got no real pleasure from fighting itself, finding satisfaction only in mastery of his craft and in successfully filling his role as a protector. Magnus was almost certain Alec held back, aware that his body was trained to dominate and that with the speed and strength of Raziel he was capable of inflicting both pain and forcing submission. Magnus just had to convince him there was a halfway point between reverence and forcing submission. The grey between white and black. Which meant he needed to go back and add a step at the very beginning.

 

_Step 0: Give Alec Ideas (demonstrate just how good grey could be)._

Being someone’s first and only partner, especially when that partner has only just started to accept their own desires and allow themselves to act on them, did tend both parties to a certain level of extra care. Care which ensured that no-one was ever encouraged to do or accept anything they didn’t want or weren’t ready to try. Care which focused time on: helping the desire build; demonstrating love, respect and understanding; and enjoying the whole journey rather than just the release. Which meant helping Alec see there could be just as much love, respect and consent when things progressed rapidly towards the same dizzying release. That you could be less gentle with your partner without intending to or inflicting pain. That you could give your partner consent to pin you to down and ravish you.

 

And of course:

 

_Step 3: Drive him wild._

Magnus had an entire wardrobe full of ideas how he might be able to achieve that.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus didn’t finally deem the project an unparalleled success until the day he dropped in unannounced while Alec was training alone in one of the lesser used training rooms at the Institute. He’d arrived to find Alexander shirtless, his body already slick with sweat from a punishing work-out and been caught licking his lips in undisguised admiration. Magnus had found himself pinned to the padded walls, both of his hands held in one of Alec’s above his head as talented lips worked their way down the corded muscle of his neck until he was groaning with abandon. He shivered as Alec used his free hand to capture his knee and pull it up to wrap around his hip, opening him to the sinful thrust and roll of Alec’s pelvis and bringing their arousal to fever pitch as their clothing served only to heighten the friction between their hardened lengths. Alec seemed to take it as encouragement that Magnus was struggling to get his full name out without his voice stuttering or breaking it with pants and when Alec set his tongue and teeth to working the point on his neck just under his jaw Magnus shattered, his release leaving him wondering if maybe he was made of glass after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? You can also come hang with me on [Tumblr (intangibel)](http://intangibel.tumblr.com/post/150682531235/malphabet) ;) xx


	18. R is for Runes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely distracted by the way they've done Alec's deflect rune in the tv show but at least I know I'm not the only one in the fandom to fall under its spell. #not trash matt says we're lovely.

**R is for Runes**

They should have been a deterrent. They symbolised all of the reasons they shouldn’t – couldn’t be together. They marked Alec as a Shadowhunter just as much as Magnus’ eyes marked him as part demon.

 

And yet, ever since Magnus had noticed the way Alec’s deflect rune continued down his neck, sliding seductively under his collar and seen the way the runes on his forearms disappeared up under those three-quarter sleaves Alexander preferred, Magnus hadn’t been able to keep his mind from wondering just how many there were concealed on Alec’s body? And imagining every possible way to get his shy, silent warrior to allow him to trace each and every one. Not to inflict pain, as a fellow Shadowhunter would, with a stele; but to bring pleasure, as a lover would, with his tongue.

 

***

 

Alec knows the neck is an erogenous zone for most people so the fact that he positively trembles with almost blinding pleasure whenever Magnus uses his lips or teeth on his deflect rune seems perfectly reasonable. He figures that’s just how this works. It’s not until Magnus sets out to explore his other runes, the ones in perfectly ordinary and unexciting places like his forearm and bicep, that he begins to realise that _all_ of his runes are incredibly sensitive. If he’d ever thought about it before (which he hadn’t because his runes had, until Magnus, only ever been weapons in his arsenal) he would have assumed that, because they had been literally burnt into his skin, they would be _less_ sensitive than the skin around them. Well, now he knew that was definitely not the case. He was starting to think that he’d need to activate his stamina rune (and any others he could think of) next time Magnus decided he ‘wanted to go exploring’ because this survey was turning out to be an exercise in decadent torture. Alec had given up trying to stifle his moans and mewls of pleasure, he’d been lost the moment that Magnus began whispering lies of poetry between his ministrations. Goosebumps had risen across his skin as he’d felt Magnus’ breath, cool against his flushed skin, repeating the words he knew so well _“Licence my roving hands, and let them go; Before, behind, between, above, below”_ as his lips continued their fiery trail across the lines and curves of his calm anger rune before continuing on their exploration of this “ _new-found-land”_.  

 

All Alec could do was surrender to Magnus’ will as, at the mercy of his tongue and teeth, he died many small, deathless deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines are from John Donne’s poem [To His Mistress Going to Bed](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/50340) which I have the feeling Magnus would take great pleasure in re-enacting for his Shadowhunter, never being one to spare him his blushes ;) 
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on [Tumblr (intangibel)](http://intangibel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ps. LadyMatt - you are incredibly awesome, thankyou!! ;) and I'm still trying to figure out how to make the guitar prompt work...I'll see what I can do!


	19. S is for Sleeping Arrangements

**S is for Sleeping Arrangements**

Alec loved moments like this. Moments when it was just him and Magnus on this couch, kissing, exploring, stealing each other’s breaths. Figuring out how to make each other make those incoherent sounds that meant you were doing this right. But that was the thing. Magnus said you had to listen to your body and each other and go with what felt  _right_. But Alec didn’t really know what else there was for them, what was right? He knew both of them wanted more than this but he didn’t have a translating rune to help him figure out what his body was trying to tell him. And it wasn’t like he had anyone he could ask. As far as the Clave were concerned, everyone was straight.

Alec tore his mouth away from Magnus’. He couldn’t cope with that amazing, edgy feeling of wanting more while all these doubts, all this evidence of his lack of competence in any of the relevant skills, pounded against his skull.

“What would the sleeping arrangements be?” Alec blurted out, realising too late that he’d spoken aloud one of the many, many questions he’d been trying to figure out who he could ask.

Looking anywhere except at Magnus he tried to clarify, “I mean, if you wanted me – if we – if –” Alec sighed, he couldn’t even find the right words so he may as well just skip to the chase, “With Izzy – well, whether she stays the night or is asked to stay the night, after, it seems to depend on how much it means to that person. So I guess,” Alec took a deep breath and looked up to meet Magnus’ eyes and asked him the question that’s answer scares him the most, “I guess I’m asking what it would mean, Magnus, if we share whatever it is people like us can share, would you want me to stay?”

 _‘…_ whatever it is people like us can share…’ _Oh, Lord! These Shadowhunters’ ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ rules had really done a number on Alec. He’d know Alec was naïve and inexperienced but no wonder he had been, and apparently still was, so confused. It sounded like not only had they not explained how it is possible for both men and women to achieve pleasure and intimacy with a partner of the same gender, but it sounded like they didn’t even bother to teach any of them about how to form meaningful, respectful, loving relationships. No wonder he’d fallen for his Parabatai; it was probably the only non-family member he’d ever been allowed to or taught to love. Isabelle really wasn’t the best person for Alec to learn about committed relationships from, as Magnus was prepared to bet every antique he owned that brother and sister had very different expectations and needs of their potential partners. Clary was probably the only person who would know and be able to tell him, having been brought up in a loving family as part of the mundane world, but given they both wanted Jace, Alec would never think to ask her. Magnus didn’t even want to speculate on Mr-Self-Involved-Wayland’s concepts of love or sex. Which left Alec with exactly zero people he could rely on and ask questions of._

“But that’s not what you want. Right. Sorry. I – I shouldn’t have assumed – I’ll –” Alec’s distressed stuttering broke into Magnus’ depressing, angry thoughts making him realise he’d obviously been thinking much longer than he’d realised. He could only hope his expression hadn’t mirrored his thoughts. But when he looked searchingly at his face, Alec wasn’t even looking at him, he was moments away from grabbing his jacket and running and never ever coming back. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He didn’t have a Shadowhunters’ speed and he didn’t know where Alec would go if he took off, which meant stopping him now was his best bet.

Fisting a hand into his unbuttoned shirt while slipping the other behind Alec’s head, Magnus put everything he had into kissing Alec. Feeling his shock, his confusion and finally, his surrender when his innocent angel stopped trying to understand and let out some of the desire he’d been fighting so hard to keep all locked up. Magnus waited as Alec went from being as unyielding as a block of marble into a pliable heat under his hands; slowly using his touch to change their positions until Alec was lying under him. He’d waited until he was sure that the only movements Alec was making were trying to get closer to him, not trying to get away. Because above all, Magnus didn’t want to pressure him into something he wasn’t ready for and didn’t really want. But he needed a way to keep him still long enough for them to really talk about the basics of what was going on between them. That, and lying like this, it felt pretty amazing and, judging by the response of Alec’s body, Magnus was willing to bet that description of their current state was mutual.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered his name, enjoying the way the corner of Alec’s mouth quirked up in the beginning of a smile, “You asked me  _if_  I’d want you to stay -”

Despite Alec’s languid state, he saw the fear flash back into Alec’s eyes and realised he’d fallen back on being coy and rapidly changed tactics. Reassure first, explain second. “I  _want_  you to stay. I want to share everything we can share, with you. And after? I’d hope that you would want to stay, to sleep, in my bed, with me. That, if you had to leave, you’d want to come back.”

“Okay.” 

Magnus couldn’t help it. His eyebrow was rising the moment he realised what Alec was going to say and that he probably intended to just leave it at that single word. It was so adorably straightforward. Magnus said something he understood, Alexander acknowledged that he got it. And now he was smiling, that rare and intoxicating smile that completely changed his serious face.

“I like the sound of that. I want to share –” Alec paused, as though weighing his inhibitions, but his eyes never left Magnus’. He was brave even though he knew none of the artifice others would have hidden their fear behind, “– everything with you, too. I want to stay, with you, and – I can’t imagine not wanting to come back. Ever since that first time I met you, I’ve always wanted to spend more time with you.”

Despite all of the fancy words, all the clever games, all the sophisticated banter Magnus had learnt to use and had used on him over the centuries. Somehow it was only Alexander’s simple, honest words that sliced right through his armour and left indelible marks on his heart. He never thought he’d love anyone ever again but he loved Alexander Lightwood and despite all of the challenges, part of him was glad that he got to be the one who taught Alec about loving and being intimate with another man. But Alexander wasn’t ready to hear that yet. Just as, given his total lack of knowledge about the practicalities of ‘sharing everything’ – including his shyness of even using the words ‘sex’ and ‘make love’ – meant that he wasn’t ready for that step yet. But maybe there was another way to teach him about intimacy tonight.

“In some ways, the lovely Isabelle was right about sharing someone’s bed. To stay and sleep beside a lover is an intimate thing. We are quite – vulnerable – in our sleep and most people have their own preferences and habits about the position in a bed which make it easiest for them to fall asleep. Sharing means, you often have to compromise to find a position that will enable both of you to sleep without disturbing each other. It’s also about proximity. Sharing a bed with someone you know but aren’t a lover of generally means everyone sticks to their side and the middle is deemed no-man’s-land by all involved. It’s different for everyone but, generally, lovers sleep closer together, sometimes even completely entwined.”  

Alec blushed as his mind filled with images of Magnus laid out across black sheets, all his lovely golden skin exposed, waiting for his touch. Not quite able to maintain eye contact Alec looked down, but instead of cooling his thoughts, he noticed for the first time just how entwined they were already and blushed more deeply. He’d been so distracted by his own thoughts and Magnus’ kiss that he hadn’t even really registered that he was now lying down. That Magnus was now intimately draped over him, one of his thighs wedged between Alec’s own, their hips snugly aligned. Alec’s tongue darted out to wet his suddenly parched lips and heard Magnus groan. Eye’s snapping up Alec was greeted with the sight of Magnus’ real eyes, finding himself enthralled by their golden depths and the way the almond shaped pupil seemed to expand the longer he looked at them.

Alec bit his lip, unsure of whether it was okay to draw attention to just how beautiful Magnus’ demon mark was. But whatever decision he might have made was put firmly out of mind as Magnus rolled his hips, pressing their bodies together so that Alec could feel the full extent of their mutual arousal. This time, the groan was his. His body instinctively shifting to hook his leg across the top of Magnus’ legs, pinning him down even closer to his straining arousal as his hands stroked their way down Magnus’ torso towards his hips which were shifting restlessly, driving him wild as the friction increased. Magnus seemed to take his gasp as an invitation, swooping down to capture his lips and sliding his tongue across Alec’s as though trying to match the movements of their hips. Lifting his hips up to meet Magnus’ gave Alec an idea and when Magnus gently bit down on Alec’s bottom lip he didn’t stop to question it. He used his advantage of strength and speed to flip them so that it was Magnus who’s back lay pressed to the couch. Both men groaned as Alec’ larger frame pressed them more firmly into the couch, relieving some of their desire to get closer and increase the friction in that all important area. Alec also enjoyed the freedom he had by being on top, that by shifting some of his weight onto his elbows he was able to explore the column of Magnus’ neck with his lips, tongue and teeth. His efforts rewarded with a symphony of inarticulate sounds of pleasure, Magnus practically purring when his teeth skated across the line of his collar bones.

Magnus enjoyed the delicious contrast of Alec’s heavier body above his, the pressure feeling amazing despite it making it almost impossible for him to shift his hips. But there was plenty of other ways in which he could heighten their experience. Magnus set to work tugging each side of Alec’s unbuttoned shirt out from between their bodies so that he could run his hands unimpeded across the skin of Alexander’s gloriously toned back. Picking up on Magnus’ signals Alec shifted, his thighs tightening around Magnus’ leg as he arched back, lifting his torso until he hovered over Magnus, allowing him to see the definition of his spectacular abdominal muscles up close, as Alec divested himself of his shirt. The movement having the added bonus of canting their hips together over and over as Alec twisted his arms to unbutton first one, and then the other, of his shirt cuffs that had proved too tight for his hands to slip out of, blushing furiously at Magnus’ extravagant praise of the muscles he regarded more as a weapon that an object of beauty.

Alec forgot his usual shyness as he shifted again, this time taking advantage of his arched position to help Magnus slip out of his shirt. It felt different lying pressed together, skin to skin, it was like there was an electric current running across every surface where they touched sending a flood of pleasure back until he wanted to shiver from all of the unspent energy.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, amazed how rough his voice had become. He wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement. He wasn’t even sure that he’d intended to speak the word that kept playing over and over in his mind as he descended further into this uncharted territory of pleasure. He’d never really thought he’d make it to a moment like this. Despite his fantasies, he’d never really allowed himself to hope that one day he could actually touch and be touched by another man this intimately. That he’d be able to cup the face of another man in his hands and pour all his desire into kissing him, worshiping him, loving him and that it would be welcomed. That it could be returned. That someone would one day look at him the way Magnus was now; his mouth swollen from their kisses and the scrape of his 5-o’clock shadow, his hair tousled from his fingers exploration, his eyes glazed with passion. He wanted to hang on to this moment, this terrifyingly beautiful moment, where there was no shadow of doubt in his mind how much he, Alexander Lightwood, was desired for being exactly the way he was. Their next kiss was different, less urgent somehow, as Alec tried to put everything he felt, everything he couldn’t find the right words to explain, about how much this moment meant to him. How much it meant to feel that desire and be desired in return.

Magnus seemed to sense the shift in him. His hands skimming lightly across his jaw and threading their way into his hair as they kissed, caressing rather than demanding as their kisses became achingly slow, almost reverent.

“I’d like you to stay, Alexander, to know what it’s like to sleep beside you and wake up in your arms,” Magnus whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be very clear, I adore Izzy and I absolutely respect all of her choices. I just think that Alec & Izzy expect really different things from their relationships. I think Izzy is more able to pursue what she wants and needs from her partners and lovers. I don't think sex has to be about love or commitment for everyone but I think they are more important to some people than others and I think for Alec they'd be really important, if not prerequisites.


	20. T is for Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance Rune, while giving them access to each other’s powers, unfortunately, didn’t mean they automatically knew how to use and control them. Alec & Magnus need to train and they include Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This kind of a sequel to J is for Jealousy but does also stand alone. I also really want to write one how Magnus teaches Alec how to use his magic – I was going to include it in here but I just couldn’t get the two completely different styles in and Alec training Magnus completely stole the show.

T is for Training

 

The Alliance Rune, while giving them access to each other’s powers, unfortunately, didn’t mean they automatically knew how to use and control them. Suddenly they needed to find extra time in their days to devote to two very different types of training, one in the use of magic, the other in angelic warfare. Then there was learning to fight as part of a team – something Magnus had never really needed to do before as Warlocks rarely became so invested in the passing conflicts of the present time.

They alternated the angelic training sessions where it was just the two of them with sessions where they trained with Jace and on the rare occasions, Clary and Isabelle joined them. Magnus was surprised how much he enjoyed finding his place within the team. It was different to the times when he’d come along as an adjunct in the past, fighting alongside them but never really part of the team. Now, as he learnt to use Alec’s angelic powers to supplement and extend his own, he found he could also appreciate Jace better as he got to know him as a warrior and as Alec’s Parabatai. And somehow, they managed to make their synergy work. Alec and Jace moving in synchronicity as Magnus learned to duck and weave around them, flowing in and out, complimenting each of their differences and adding his unique fighting style to theirs. Magnus was glad Jace had managed to sort out his control issues before they’d had the Alliance ceremony because the only way it could ever work was if they learned to share Alec equally in battle. He’d been interested to hear from Isabelle that it was only since that fight they’d finally managed to regain the full strength of their Parabatai bond that was disrupted when Clary first came into their lives. Biscuit had been quick to add how much easier it had been on her now that she wasn’t the newest member of the team, bolstering his confidence. 

But these few weeks had been an excellent reminder of all of the ways in which fantasy differed from reality. Magnus loved watching Alec train, especially watching him train shirtless. Who wouldn’t have fantasies of their incredibly powerful and shirtless boyfriend pinning them down on the training room floor after an intense grappling session that had left both of them hot and out of breath, their skin shining with sweat as each fought for dominance? Oh and that was just one of the many  _many_  permutations on that particular theme. So to say that their first day of actual training had been an anti-climax would be like saying liquid nitrogen wasn’t very warm - understatement of the century. Magnus hadn’t exactly expected Alec to give him an easy run. He knew how seriously Alec took his training and how much technique meant to him but he really wished he’d actually listened when first Jace and then Clary had tried to explain that whatever Magnus expected, however well he thought he knew Alec, he was about to meet a very different side of him and be shown absolutely no mercy.

Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter trainer, was hard and unrelenting. There were no shortcuts and you had to earn every damn bit of praise through discipline, dedication and precision. Magnus had come to loathe the word “again” with a hitherto unimaginable level of hatred. It stood for “you still haven’t got it right”; “you’re not paying attention”; “you just died” and “no, you can’t have another break” and so many other phrases that you had to discern based purely on Alec’s tone and facial expression but none of them were ever good. It wasn’t even as though Alec was cruel or unkind. He knew exactly when to take breaks or call it a day, he knew when Magnus needed to hear how much he was improving and when he needed to be pushed further but it was never allowed to be fun. He was training himself and Magnus to be weapons, to be soldiers in battle and he never allowed Magnus to forget that.

At the end of a particularly hard session that had Magnus feeling like he’d simultaneously been beaten to a pulp and drained every ounce of his strength, Magnus hadn’t been able to resist making a snarky comment. When Alec had announced they were done for the day but would continue tomorrow at 6am (or some other ungodly hour before 10am) it had slipped through his tired mind and out of his lips.

“It’s not like you can exchange a lifetime’s training as a Shadowhunter for a few weeks’ preparation so what’s the point, Alec? Why does my seraph blade swing have to be perfect rather than just okay? Surely not everyone meets your ridiculously high standards.” Magnus had regretted it before the last words had even rolled off his tongue and if the look of abject horror on Jace’s face and the way he stepped back out of Alec’s line of sight was anything to go by he’d just made a monumental mistake. 

Alec’s silence was thunderous. His glare would have turned a mundane to stone. Magnus wished, almost desperately, that he could take it back. Wished he’d never opened his mouth at all.

“I won’t trouble you with the obvious answer, which I would give one of the children I train. You know perfectly well that going into a real battle means there’s no guarantee you’ll come back alive. You’ve fought and you know one slip out there could leave you defenceless, wounded or worse. But what you seem to have overlooked is that when you’re using  _my_  powers that tiny overestimation of your speed or miscalculation of your strength that causes your injury - that’s on  _me,_  Magnus. Because  _I_  didn’t train you properly. And you might be willing to take that risk but I’m not. I won’t. I  _can’t_  take that risk. And not just because it becomes a risk to all of us if I don’t know you’re ready then  _I_ will be distracted, it’s because I can’t lose you, Magnus. That’s not an option. I just - can’t. It would kill me too. 

Hazel eyes locked onto his, partially obscured by an unfamiliar sheen of tears. Alec meant it. Magnus could see that now, he was afraid. Magnus wondered briefly how many friends and colleagues Alec had lost in battle over his short life. He may not have seen those around him age but he had seen his share of death and permanent injury. Magnus wanted to reach out. To draw Alec into his arms and reassure him that it would be okay but there was that hard edge to him which reminded him so much of the Alec he’d met that very first time, the closed off warrior, that Magnus wasn’t completely sure how he’d react.

  
“I’ll train harder, Alexander. I won’t let you down.”


	21. U is for Unguarded

 

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

Alec groaned as he heard his phone announcing not one but three new text messages in quick succession. He can’t remember ever being as comfortable as he is right now. It feels like he’s lying on a huge marshmallow and wrapped up in a hug all at once. Right now he wishes he could just shove his head under his pillow but that would require moving so instead he just snuggles closer to the warmth surrounding him and tries to ignore it.  

Ding!

By the fourth notification, Alec is certain he needs to check his phone and cracks his eyes open briefly. Judging by the palest light starting to creep into the room it can’t be much after 4.30 am which can only mean one thing, it’s something urgent. Allowing his heavy head to sink back further into the pillow and closing his eyes again he reaches out a hand to the nightstand and feels around in the spot he always puts his phone. But instead of touching cool wood as he expects, his hand flounders in the air feeling only empty space. Still trying to shake off the last vestiges of sleep, Alec goes to reach out further and instead feels the tug of something is keeping him firmly in place. And he finally registers that he’s not at home. Completely awake at last Alec allows the memories of last night to cascade across his mind’s eye.

 

_The mission that had been too close for comfort, the kind that reminds him Shadowhunters usually die young. Alec remembers brushing off Izzy and Jace’s concerns about exhaustion and time to heal from the long but shallow gash across his chest. Pain and fatigue could wait. He remembers turning up at Magnus’ apartment, covered in mud, sweat and dried blood, his shirt torn almost in two. Remembers the way Magnus’ look of horror, and something that looked a hell of a lot like fear, had turned to shock as Alec had reached out and pulled him into his arms, his lips crushing against Magnus’ with an urgency unlike anything Alec had ever experienced. When they’d finally pulled their lips apart, their breath coming in ragged pants, Alec realised at some point he’d pinned Magnus to the wall, lifting him just high enough to bring their mouths level. That his eyes were level with Magnus’ unglamoured eyes and he could examine them in all their glory from up close._

_“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice had been rough and breathless. The sound of his name shivered down his spine and Alec hadn’t been able to resist kissing him again, more gently this time._

_“Alexander, are you hurt?” Magnus had asked more insistently._

_“You asked me if I regretted kissing you at the wedding,” Alec said instead, with equal intensity, “and I didn’t give you a proper answer. But I don’t regret it. I could have died tonight and it made me realise I –” Alec paused, swallowed, but refused to let Magnus interrupt, “I think –. No,” Alec shook his head, “I know. I love you.”_

_“Alexander!” Magnus tried to interrupt but Alec still had more to say and he was worried that if he stopped now, if he let himself respond to the look in Magnus’ eyes, he’d never finish._

_“After we’d killed the demons. When I realised Jace and Izzy were both okay and the threat was gone, this was the only place I wanted to be. I needed to see you. I needed to tell you. I don’t want to let the future to stop us from having now. I want to be with you, Magnus, for however long we get.” Alec had been surprised how much it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest once he got the words out and he didn’t have any chance to fear that Magnus might not feel the same way._

_“And I love you, Alexander. I love you, and intend to spend the rest of our lives telling you that.”_

_And then there’d been no more time for words. Instead they used their lips, their hands, their bodies to show each other just how much they felt._

Alec brushed a kiss across Magnus’ forehead, taking a moment to just enjoy the freedom to look at Magnus who was sprawled across his chest, his head pillowed on his shoulder, their legs entwined under the covers. Before turning his mind back to the more pressing concern of where he’d left his jeans. Because that was where he needed to look in order to find his phone. As though reading his mind his phone  _dinged_  again and his eyes snapped to the doorway to Magnus’ bedroom, spotting a leg of his black jeans peeking out from under Magnus’ brightly coloured shirt. Ducking his head, this time to brush his lips across Magnus’ Alec gently extricated himself from Magnus’ limpet-like grasp. He used his speed to scoop up his jeans, fish his phone out of his pocket and crawl back under the covers to sit beside Magnus in record time. Warm again, he finally got around to opening his messages. Sure enough there’s been a major ambush on not one but two other patrols last night and Maryse had called an emergency meeting for 5am, before the night shift clocked off or the day’s training began. Sighing Alec replied that he’d be there, thinking he’d have to go without a shower if he was to have any hope of making it to the institute in less than 20 minutes.  

“You have to go?” A sleepy voice asked beside him, startling him. He’d been so careful in his attempt not to wake Magnus.

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, duty battling with desire as he watched Magnus’ eyes blink languidly as he snuggled even closer to him.

“Soon?” Magnus asked, running a hand up the smooth skin of Alec’s chest where he’d healed his wound the night before.

“Like, ten minutes ago?” Alec said sardonically, as he realised he really needed a change of clothes too.

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re entitled to share some of the perks of being in love with a Warlock then,” Magnus said, his eyes dancing at the look of surprise on Alec’s face. Obviously it hadn’t even occurred to him to ask Magnus to use his magic, “go have a shower, I’ll see what I can do with your clothes and then I’ll portal you to just outside the Institute boundaries.”

“In that case, I think I should have time to say good morning to you properly then,” Alec said, his gaze heated despite the blush which stole across his cheeks at the boldness of his words.

“If that’s the reward I get whenever I offer to portal you somewhere I might never let you walk anywhere ever again,” Magnus teased as Alec finally pulled back from the kiss that had quickly gotten out of hand, leaving them breathless and their bodies straining for release.

Alec could feel his blush spreading out across not just his cheeks but his neck and chest. He wasn’t used to this casual intimacy yet but while yesterday it would have had him retreating, uncertain of how to respond, now pressing another hard kiss to Magnus’ lips seemed like the easiest response in the world.

“Guess I’d better go have that shower,” Alec said, reluctantly pulling back, wondering if he’d ever been this happy before.

He was relieved that while Magnus winked and blatantly enjoyed the view as he retreated to the bathroom, he didn’t offer to join him in the shower. Leaving was already going to be hard enough without any further enticement to stay. And, despite how intimately he now knew Magnus, there was still part of him that felt nervous about a situation where he’d be so completely bared to Magnus’ very open examination of his body.  His gratitude only expanded when he got out of the shower to find his own clothes, and not Magnus’ infinitely more flamboyant ones, waiting for him. He’d dressed in a hurry, squashing down his curiosity at the fact his clothes looked new rather than just clean and mended. Staying for another quick kiss was worth having to literally run through the portal and into the institute to reach the meeting on time.  

It’s not until he gets a message from Magnus during the meeting that he realises that this morning was the first time he’d ever slept without being on guard. The first time he’d ever struggled slowly into wakefulness rather than waking up instantly alert and ready to defend himself from a potential threat. That, for once, he feels completely rested and – happy. But he has to defer thinking about that miracle for another time. His mother has noticed his distraction and he has to respond to the sudden barrage of questions on strategy, for which he definitely needed to be on guard.


	22. V is for Vicarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Magnus and Alec were given the opportunity to give Lydia the same type of life changing gift she gave them when she let Alec go at their Wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually mostly inspired by the way that [oncethrown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oncethrown/pseuds/oncethrown) wrote Lydia in their amazing fic [Never Stand Between Two Mirrors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7052890) (seriously, go read it if you haven’t already) and I really wanted it to be that Alec, Magnus & Lydia could be that close in the canon universe. 
> 
> Also, no, I would never ship Lydia / Alec.

**V is for Vicarious**

It had become a tradition, now that there was peace, for Magnus, Alec and Lydia to have a meal together once a week. It didn’t follow a regular schedule, changing day and time and location dependant on whenever they were able to get their three very busy timetables to mesh but they were committed to making it work. There was, on all sides, a sense of personal debt to the others. For Magnus it was perhaps the simplest, he was eternally grateful that Lydia had let Alec go willingly and had understood despite Magnus literally crashing her wedding and stealing her groom. For Alec it was more intricate, he knew what Lydia risked and sacrificed – including her ambitions of running an institute, her prospects and her standing with the Clave – and knew that she had continued to act selflessly in resisting pressure to demand punishment for his actions. It could easily be argued that, in fact, she had saved his life not once but twice by her actions and that was not something he could or would ever forget or be able to repay. But it was Lydia herself who had perhaps the most complex sense of indebtedness, Magnus and Alec’s actions that day had restored her faith in love and made her realise that, one day, she hoped she felt that again herself. But it went deeper than that, she’d needed that reminder that just because she had lost John didn’t mean she could justify accepting the Law as absolute, her humanity was not a weakness. From this had come the basis for a rich and deep friendship between the trio, supporting each other as they faced all the challenges and pressures brought about by their decisions that fateful wedding day.  

Alec found himself watching Lydia fidget with uncharacteristic nervousness, listening with only half his usual attention to the story which Magnus was telling about the client’s absurdities that had forced them to reschedule from dinner at a restaurant to late, late drinks at their loft. Over the past two years, Alec felt like he’d come to know and be able to read Lydia but this abstraction and nervousness were new, and it worried him. When both Lydia and Magnus turned their attention his way Alec realised he’d obviously gotten stuck deep enough in his own thoughts to completely miss a question directed his way. He toyed briefly with the idea of letting his concerns slide and simply asking what he’d missed but it didn’t sit well with him. They were friends and he and Magnus owed Lydia so much, ensuring she was okay should be his priority.

“What’s going on with you, Lydia, you seem different tonight?” Alec said suddenly, surprising both Magnus and Lydia and making him wince internally at his own bluntness, it hadn’t sounded that bad in his head.

“What Alexander is trying to say is that he’s concerned and _we’d_ like to help if we can,” Magnus inserted soothly when Lydia looked ready to launch into an impassioned denial despite the loose thread her fingers were unconsciously tugging on which was rapidly getting longer.

To Magnus and Alec’s surprise, Lydia blushed and looked away, her eyes fixing on the bag resting at her feet. 

“C’mon Lydia, you know we’d do anything for you, we owe you so much,” Alec said more gently, reaching out a hand and hovering it over her knee as though waiting for permission to offer comfort.

“That’s just it,” Lydia said quietly, still refusing to meet their eyes but nodding towards Alec’s hand in a way he took to be tacit permission, “you can help I just – I don’t know if I should ask you,” Lydia sighed, finally looking up, to meet their eyes with a vulnerability so unlike her usual manner.

“And I don’t want you to respond based on some debt that you think you owe me. We’ve been over it. It was the right decision, for all of us, it was what I needed too. So if I tell you this I want you to respond as my friends and just – hear me out, I know it might sound crazy at first but it’s complicated and you need to hear it all for any of it to make any sense,” Lydia said, looking almost desperately between Alec and Magnus to see if they could understand.

“Okay, I’m listening,” Alec said shrugging with his usual straightforwardness.

“And so am I, Sunshine,” Magnus said knowing the endearment would make Lydia smile, “you can tell us anything, you know that.”

“Right. Well,” Lydia began somewhat awkwardly, looking down at her bag again “the thing is, when I was with John we didn’t just have plans to run the institute together, we also talked about having a family and since the war has ended and things have finally started to change with the Clave and women have so many more rights I just – I can’t help thinking about the fact I always wanted to have a child but that I’m also kind of running out of time. And I mentioned it one day when I had lunch with Isabelle and Clary, telling them about how I didn’t want to fall back into the historical Clave trap of an arranged marriage because I genuinely believe that I can love someone again one day but that it was hard that waiting might mean missing out on ever having a family of my own.”

When Lydia paused, glancing up, aware how awkward this was for all of them and knowing what she said next could change everything. But it was Alec’s hand gently squeezing her knee, in that silent offer of support and both his and Magnus’ expressions of genuine interest and concern that convinced her to continue. Sighing she reached into her bag and pulled out a much-thumbed booklet which she placed face-down on her lap.

“Clary told me that Mundane’s have this procedure called IVF where you don’t actually need to be in a relationship or have a partner to fulfil the ‘father’ half of the equation for having a child. Apparently there are Mundane men out there who willingly donate their sperm and in the lab they combine your egg and the donor sperm, then you can essentially have an operation where they put your own fertilised eggs back into your womb and BAM! You’re able to be a mother without actually having sex. And at the time we kind of laughed about how weird that sounds and the fact that it’s not exactly something the Clave would ever condone but – I don’t know, I guess it got me thinking. And then Isabelle turned up with this booklet, saying she’d read everything she could find on the procedure and was pretty sure that there wasn’t any reason it couldn’t work for a Shadowhunter. Because there are kids who’ve got one Mundane parent, but that probably what would work best would be if I could find myself a Shadowhunter donor. And I know it’s a completely insane thing to ask and I hate that I’m even considering it but I just – now that I know the option exists – there’s just, no one else I can trust enough to ask them instead.”

Lydia hadn’t missed the way Alec’s hand had gone rigid or his roughly in-drawn breath when she’d mentioned finding a Shadowhunter donor but had taken comfort that his hand had slowly relaxed again and despite everything, he hadn’t withdrawn it as she’d expected. She swallowed, waiting nervously for someone to say something and finally looking up at both of them when the silence stretched out, meeting their eyes for the first time since before she’d started talking. Although Alec looked wary and had gone a fairly unflattering shade of pink, Magnus looked like he was trying very hard to restrain himself from saying something or fighting a smile, Lydia couldn’t quite decide which. And then it hit her. She’d told them they weren’t allowed to say anything until she’d finished and she’d gotten so caught up in her fears of their anger or rejection that she hadn’t actually asked Alec the question yet.

“So Alec, I wondered if you’d read this booklet and just think about whether it’s something you and Magnus might consider being part of. I’m not asking for you to make a decision now and I’ll completely understand if you don’t want to but I just – I have to ask so please, will you read this?” Lydia said holding out the booklet from the IVF clinic titled ‘How to be a Sperm Donor’ to Alec.

Alec glanced at Magnus, as though checking for his approval, but instead of reaching out to take the booklet, as Lydia expected, he took Magnus’ hand instead.

“I don’t think I need to read it to decide,” Alec said and smiled, which made no sense. But that thought was lost in the wave of disappointment that draped over her like a leaden blanket.

“Oh. Right. I. Um -” Lydia said, suddenly very keen to go home and to cry and determined was to do the former _before_ she did the latter.

“I’ll do it.”

“What?!” Lydia said, staring open-mouthed at Alec, unable to wrap her mind around this sudden change of mind, “but I thought –”

“That I was saying ‘no’” Alec huffed out a dry laugh, “well I’m not. I mean. I’m saying yes.” Alec paused, glancing back at Magnus who positively beamed at both Alec and Lydia, “you see we’ve talked about what a family might look like for us too and if we can give you that then, we will. Whatever the process is, so long as you’re not actually asking me to sleep with you or demanding I hand over Magnus – I’m pretty sure I can cope with it.”

Magnus laughed, snapping his fingers so that the booklet disappeared out of Lydia’s hand and landed on his lap instead and taking her out stretched hand before she had time to process that the booklet had gone.

“I’m almost looking forward to doing some light reading,” Magnus said silkily as he shot Alec an alluring smile, “I may not be able to actually _contribute_ myself but I’m sure I can find another way of – aiding the donation process.”    

Alec blushed and laughed, using their joined hands to gently shove Magnus’ shoulder, “I don’t think Lydia needed to know about any potential part you might have it in the process,” Alec said with mock reproachfulness.

“Seriously? You don’t even want to think about it first? I mean, I’m not asking you to have any role in the child’s life, I mean unless you want to, but this is kind of a big deal –”

“Lydia, breathe,” Magnus said fondly, “yes, there’s probably lots that we can and will need to discuss but first, I propose a toast!”

Letting go of both Lydia and Alec’s hands Magnus summoned three champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling apple juice onto the table between them, entrusting the honours of opening and pouring to Alec. Magnus would have preferred champagne but alcohol didn’t quite seem appropriate given the topic at hand and he knew Alec still didn’t like it so he’d learned to substitute his with juice long ago.  

“To Lydia and our future child,” Magnus said, raising his glass.

“To Lydia and our future child,” Alec said, raising his own.

“To Alec and our future child,” Lydia replied, causing Alec to blush again and Magnus to laugh as they drank to their future happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just take one moment to reflect on how stunning this child would be with Stephanie Bennett & Matt Daddiaro's genes? And having Alec, Magnus AND Lydia as your parents - c'mon that would be pretty epic too ;)


	23. W is for Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Alec & Magnus get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of four interlinked parts of Malphabet - starting with L is for Laws & M is for Marriage and the conclusion will come after Z because the chronology was wrong to use it for U ;)

**W is for Weddings**

In the end, there wasn’t just one wedding, there were many. Those who had and would always be able to marry and those for whom the death of Valentine and the changes to the Law made all the difference.

Jocelyn and Luke. Clary and Jace. Simon and Isabelle. All of them got married.

But only Alec and Magnus managed to get married twice.

The first time, because neither Alec nor Magnus had wanted to wait, had meant accepting Simon’s suggestion and taking advantage of mundane New York’s same-sex marriage laws. They’d chosen to get married in Central Park at dusk because, although the mundane celebrant saw only their wedding party of Magnus and Alec, with Catarina and Jace as bridesmaid and best man, and their guests: Isabelle, Simon, Luke, Jocelyn and Clary – there were, in fact, a few hundred Shadowhunters, Warlocks, Werewolves, Vampires and Faeries watching on from behind powerful glamours. While another group, devoted entirely to protecting the ceremony from all those who wished to prevent this union from occurring (including Maryse Lightwood), watched over them. Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike knew that this union signified the greatest shift in thinking and power that had occurred since the Accords were first conceived. Alec hated that their wedding was being used as a political tool. He’d agonised for weeks about whether it was the right thing to do or not but, in the end, they’d agreed that the changes they were fighting for were bigger than either of them. Alec had also realised it didn’t matter who else was there, he was marrying Magnus Bane – the love of his life – the chance of him noticing whether anyone else was there was less than zero.  

The second time was more private and intimate ceremony. It combined many of the most sacred elements of the traditional Shadowhunter wedding, including the exchanging of gifts and runes. As Magnus couldn’t have the traditional marriage runes, (and they’d already placed the Alliance rune over each of their hearts to bind them together and share their abilities in battle), they’d asked Clary if she could design one based on both the Alliance and marriage runes especially for unions between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. In the end, it had been Jocelyn and Luke who’d decided it should be tried on them first. Arguing it was safer because at least Luke was part Shadowhunter but now, finally, it was Alec and Magnus’ turn. Alec’s breath faltered and his heart pounded as Magnus began his slow walk down the aisle, looking resplendent in an ivory and gold brocade three-piece suit. Magnus had asked Izzy if she would give him away as she was the closest thing he’d ever had to a sister and was the person whose love, and support of their relationship meant so much to both of them.  Seeing Izzy’s radiant smile helped shake the last of his nerves as she transferred Magnus’ hand from her arm to Alec’s waiting hand, pressing kisses to each of their cheeks. At last, Alec was standing facing the person he loved more than life itself, exchanging gifts and vows and finally, the rune which would bind them together for the rest of their lives. Alec barely managed to suppress a moan as white-hot pleasure rippled through him as Magnus drew first the rune on his hand and then the one above his heart with his characteristic flourish of the stele their alliance rune enabled him to use. Alec’s hand was shaking when it was his turn, although he had every faith in Clary, this was the first time her rune had ever been used on a warlock but with Jace’s hand on his shoulder in a silent gesture of solidarity, and trust and reassurance shining in Magnus’ eyes he began tracing the first rune onto Magnus’ hand.

“Alexander,” Magnus gasped. 

Alec swiftly darted his eyes up to meet Magnus’, terrified that against all their hopes the rune was, in fact, hurting him, and instead watched them dilate with pleasure. Smiling with a level of happiness which he’d never previously experienced Alec moved on, moving aside Magnus’ shirt and waistcoat to draw the final mark on Magnus’ chest. This time, it was Alec who gasped, feeling his own rune heat and an even more intense pleasure spread throughout his body as he traced the rune above Magnus’ heart and felt the energy flow between them even more intensely than it did when they used each other’s powers through their alliance runes. Alec felt Magnus’ hand tremble in his own and knew he felt the same connection.

“Please tell me the next order of service is to kiss my husband,” Magnus said with a reverence that had Alec’s eyes fill with moisture.

“You may now kiss your husband –” 

If the silent brother said anything else after that neither Alec nor Magnus heard it. Their world’s had contracted to include only themselves and the kiss they shared, sealing their marriage.

Alec was only brought back to awareness by the firm pressure of a hand squeezing his shoulder and Jace’s amusement laden voice reminding them quietly that perhaps it would be best if they saved _some_ of their affection until they were alone.  Laughing ruefully Alec pulled back just enough to respect the sensibilities of their guests but couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips to Magnus’ forehead instead.  

Looking around at their guests, Alec couldn’t help but be amazed at the expressions of pride, acceptance and love on their faces. Even his parents, who had fought so hard in the early days, to convince him that being with Magnus wasn’t right, met his eyes with tentative smiles and nods of acceptance. It probably wouldn’t ever be easy, their prejudices were so ingrained and their fears of reprisals so great, but they were here and they were trying and that was a miracle in itself. And he could do anything, cope with anything, with Magnus standing at his side.  


	24. X is for Xenophile

**X is for Xenophile**

It had all started with a card Magnus had bought Alec from a mundane shop for their first official Saint Valentine’s Day together. Mundanes might just call it Valentine’s Day but that’s not really appropriate to celebrate in the Shadow World anymore so the Saint is necessary. Alec didn’t even realise there was such a thing as a ‘ _I’m so glad you’re a Xenophile…just like me’_ card. Being a prolific reader and lover of words, Alec had turned redder than a tomato when it had arrived at the Institute. Still, after all this time, Alec refused to tell Isabelle, Clary or Jace exactly what Magnus had written inside it. But it had grown into their own personal joke, competing each year to find the most lurid, tacky or innuendo-laden item bearing the word for their gift to each other.

They’d gotten to the point where they had a whole cupboard in their apartment devoted to storing the objects emblazoned with the term Xenophile, because sometimes an entire year was just too long to wait. Like if you found a potential winner in March, as Alec had done last year. But there were _some_ items which never made it to the cupboard. They’d both known, for instance, that there was no way Magnus was going to let boxers with ‘Xenophile’ written in pink glitter all over them, would live in their Xenophile cupboard.

Even Alec agreed, there wasn’t any fun in Magnus hiding those anywhere except under his tight leather pants.  


	25. Y is for Yawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're almost at the end of the alphabet now! Thank-you so much to everyone who's come on this journey with me <3 There will be one more chapter to finish off the series but then, we're all done! Crazy times. I'll post the final chapter of Malec get Married mini-series separately :)

**Y if for Yawning**

It’d been one hell of a week. Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Jace had been carrying out multiple missions each day, rounding up the last of the circle members on top of their usual demon fighting duties and they were all exhausted. So, even though Alec knew this briefing was really important, once he started he just couldn’t stop himself yawning again, and again.

“Alec Lightwood, are you listening to me?”

Alec sighed as Maryse singled him out from the crowd. It wasn’t as though he was the only one who was exhausted. For the Angel’s sake, he was pretty sure Clary was asleep with her head leaning on Jace’s shoulder and there were plenty of others among them who were not far from it.

“Yes. You were saying you think Lydia’s managed to identify another group of rouge Shadowhunters created by the mortal cup hiding out in Harlem near Columbia University and you’re sending Jace and –  and I –” Alec said, fighting and losing his battle with another yawn, earning him yet another look of disgust from his mother, “– to do recon this morning before a raid tonight.”

“Maybe, you haven’t healed up as well as you’ve been telling everyone, after that brush with that Demon last week,” Maryse said bitterly, as though thinking this would somehow save face. She kept shooting defensive looks at the older Shadowhunters scattered around the room despite the fact that Alec’s yawning only seemed to bother her. As far as Alec could tell everyone else was far too tired to notice, let alone care. In a way, she was right, it was partly because of something with demon’s blood that he could hardly keep his open.

“Perhaps  _I_  can be of service then?” Magnus said, walking into the briefing room as though he had every reason to be there. Even though Alec was almost certain he hadn’t actually done anything to the strengthen the Institute’s wards for weeks now. It was their best excuse for Magnus to come visit him while Alec was working so he wasn’t about to bring Magnus’ lack of real work to anyone’s attention.

“Take him,” Maryse said dismissively, surprising both Alec and Magnus. They both did their best to cover their shock and pleasure at his mother actually agreeing to let them spend time together, “heal him. I need him ready for his next mission at 8 o’clock tomorrow morning, do you understand?”

An entire day and night off. Alec could hardly believe it. His mother was actually sending him, practically forcing him, to spend an entire 24-hour period with Magnus Bane.

In his hurry to comply with his mother’s orders, Alec managed to almost tip his chair over, which earned him another glare. But at least in the clatter of chairs there was no way she could have heard Isabelle snort and say something that sounded a lot like  _‘who does she think has been wearing him out each night?’_  or Jace’s quiet question to Clary about what she thought  _their_  chances were of being sent home to bed, for some  _‘rest’_ and a _‘healing touch.’_

Alec kept his eyes down, not daring to meet his mothers or Magnus’ eyes as he moved swiftly towards the door. The only reason he wasn’t blushing blood red all over was the knowledge that his mother could still change her mind, which was a far more effective mood dampener than any cold shower he’d ever come across.

The relief when at last there was a closed door between them and his mother was almost too much for Alec’s tired mind. But one look in Magnus’ golden cat eyes and suddenly tiredness was the furthest thing from his mind.

“I believe I was ordered to take you home and put you to bed, Alexander,” Magnus teased, his lips tantalisingly close to the pulse thrumming wildly at the base of Alec’s neck, as he hustled Alec through a portal he’d just created, “and keep you there, for an entire day.”


	26. Z is for Zippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've finally made it to the end of this series! I'm really going to miss it :( Thank-you to everyone who's read, commented and left kudos I really appreciate it <3 xx

**_Z is for Zippers_ **

 

Alec huffed in frustration, his nostrils flaring as he held on to the increasingly tenuous thread of his patience. He didn’t get what all the fuss was about. He had clothes. Plenty of jackets and shirts and jeans and work-out gear. He had combat boots and trainers and he could go from sound asleep to walking out of the institute on a mission in less than five minutes. Because there was nothing complicated about any of his clothes.

Why would anyone want an asymmetrical zip on their jacket? Not only did it feel like he’d been duped into wearing a straight-jacket (because he had lost about 50% of the range in both arms) but it was so tight it looked like the leather had been painted on him. And now he couldn’t get the damn thing off. Izzy had promised that Magnus would love it and Magnus’s birthday was coming up so he’d wrestled the beastly thing on but now –

Alec growled as he yet again tried and failed to reach the top zipper with his right hand while holding the bottom of the zip with his left. The leather was so tight that there wasn’t enough room for his biceps when he tried to bend his elbow so he just couldn’t get either of his hands into the right positions.

‘Alec, c’mon it can’t be that bad, come out and show us,’ Izzy called banging on the dressing room door for the fourth time.

Alec glowered at the door. Not only was he not prepared to open that door until he had beaten this zipper but they weren’t leaving this store until Izzy and Clary promised by the Angel that there would be no mention of any of this to anyone, ever. Not the zips, not the sparkles, not the skin-tight leather and definitely not the way the black leather faded into the same neon pink that Magnus’ hair had been when he’d walked down that aisle and prevented him from making the biggest mistake of his life. 

But first, he had to get this jacket off.

Izzy had been very careful when she’d taken his weapons before shoving him into this dressing room, finding ones he didn’t even think she knew he had. She managed to locate and confiscate everything – including the wire coat hanger, which would have been incredibly useful right about now. He had nothing sharper than his blunt fingernails and he didn’t even have enough movement to be able to get his teeth in on the action. Royally pissed off at everyone, including himself for allowing Izzy to manipulate him into trying to dress up to please Magnus, Alec wouldn’t even look in the mirror as he tried yet another angle and felt the tongue of the zipper slide uselessly through his fingers.

His weapon of choice was a bow. So how could his calloused hands not be able to get enough purchase to yank the zip down? Muttering a litany of swear words in between growls Alec didn’t even notice the purple glow which heralded an arrival by portal or hear the footsteps behind him. He’d never been so oblivious to his environment as he was in that moment.

‘Have you considered that the fun, Alexander, is in letting someone else unwrap you like a present?’

Alec shivered as he felt Magnus’ breath on his neck. His own breath stuttering as gentle hands turned them to face the mirror, the warmth of Magnus’ chest suffusing the back of his jacket as he stepped in even closer.  Alec let his hands fall to his sides as he watched, transfixed by Magnus’ look of awe and raw hunger, as he reached his arms around him and grasped the zipper. Alec barely dared to breathe, holding himself perfectly still, as they watched the zipper inch down across his chest. His skin heated as though their combined gaze was a physical touch. And then, with a final jerk of Magnus’ talented hands to separate the last pin from the zip, Magnus released him from his bonds. 

Alec felt his restraint snap. He’d always handled Magnus with a certain level of care. Despite Magnus’ immense strength, power and immortality he was not impervious to injury and Alec had spent his whole life training his body to be a weapon. Alec moved with an unfamiliar ferocity of need; turning, lifting, pinning Magnus to the wall so their eyes were level before crushing their mouths and bodies together. Alec couldn’t remember ever wanting anything the way he wanted to touch and taste Magnus now. It was almost as though he needed this more than he needed air. And when at last he relinquished Magnus’ mouth, it was to move his lips and his teeth along Magnus’ jaw and down the column of his throat. Alec savoured Magnus’ moans and shivers as he sates some of the wildness he has spent a lifetime learning to control and repress.

 

..:..

 

Magnus felt the exact moment when the weight of responsibility returned to Alexander’s shoulders. He felt his fear and desire to protect the things he loved getting tangled up inside his lover again as his touch gentled, his weight withdrew. Magnus felt his feet gently return to the ground, those large caring hands steadying, supporting, withdrawing. Magnus could almost hear Maryse’s voice in Alec’s head berating her son for his recklessness, pointing out that in abandoning his control he could have snapped Magnus in two and he wouldn’t have even noticed. It was all there in his eyes; fear, guilt and anticipation of both punishment and rejection – and it was almost more than Magnus could bear.

“I saw you in battle long before I met you at my party, Alexander,” Magnus said letting go of his sass in favour of clarity and finally Alec’s hazel eyes met his, albeit framed by a frown of confusion. “Before I knew your name I thought of you as my Black Panther, a lethal predator stalking his prey. So when you arrived at my party I knew exactly how dangerous you were but _I_ wanted _you_ anyway.”

Magnus took strength from the way hope flared in Alec’s eyes despite his wariness. The way Alec instinctively leaned into his hand when he reached up to cup his jaw, “There’s so much they haven’t allowed you to understand about passion and love, Alexander. You don’t need to fear that in your passion you’ll turn to violence and superior strength to take what another will not willingly give. You have no taste for gratuitous violence, you fight to protect others. Just as you protected me in the height of your passion, because it was your hand my head met, and not the wall, when my Black Panther made me see stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. You can come find me on [Tumblr (intangibel)](http://intangibel.tumblr.com/) too :)


End file.
